


Attack of the Cult

by Commando0



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: A Kaiju Cult becomes a full blown terrorist organization, Attempt to escape, Biological Weapons, Blood and Injury, Captivity, Kaiju hybrids, Kidnapping, Likely to contain M/M, Military Operation and rescue, Other, Post-Movie: Pacific Rim: Uprising (2018), Resident Evil crossover with Pacific Rim, Torture, possessed Newton working with terrorists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commando0/pseuds/Commando0
Summary: After the battle of Tokyo, the PPDC began to rebuild its forces and preparing to invade the Anterverse. Unaware, a dangerous terrorist organization made up of Kaiju cultists and anti-PPDC extremists AKA"The Heaven's Wrath" or the "New Cult" emerged from the shadows with a sinister plot to unleash hell on Earth.Having caught the PPDC off guard, the terrorists had kidnapped Herman and the cadets along with the traitorous Newt. The terrorist organization lead by a mysterious Kaiju Cult leader " The Priestess" forced Herman to work aside them to create a device that will open the breach artificially in the Pacific rim or else the terrorists will kill the cadets. To make matters worse, Newt joined forces with the Priestess to bring the apocalypse back.With the PPDC faced off against a ruthless terrorist group determined to bring the Kaiju back into destroying the world. It up to Jake and his friends to try to stop Heaven's Wrath's goal, battle Kaiju extremists and rescue Herman, Amara and the rest of the cadets or die save the world again.





	1. Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**Unknown Location**

**Present Day 2035**

 

 

Herman's eyes blinked twice before blinking again then at the same time raising his head up. Jolts awake in a much darker place. The PPDC scientist groaned shaking his head again as he tried to stand up only to find his legs and both his arms cuffed to a chair. He attempted to break free from his plastic resistants only to be fruitless. Herman frowned with disbelief and the last thing he remembers was someone injected a needle into his neck when he was in the lab in the Shatterdome.

_What the bloody hell just happen?_  He thought.

_Oh god, Newt doesn't do this to me. Please tell me I am in a nightmare._

His answer, he found himself centre in a dark room and god knows where all alone in a chair with a light shining bright. Herman flinches at first before blinking twice.

"Hello? Where the bloody hell I am? " Called our Herman nervously and his gut screaming at him something was very turned his head left and right. Then a figure step out of the shadows revealing Newt himself with a wick simile on his face. Still in his fancy shirt and vest with his hands behind his back.

"Oh my god. Newt." Herman chocked out with horror and shock to see his former friend standing in-front of him still corrupted by the precursors free from his prison now loose like an animal under influence of the Precursors.

Newt studied Herman with his keen curious eyes. "Hello Herman." Newt said leaning forward with his hands on his hips.

"How did you-"

" Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. About that." Smirked Newt with a hint of a sneer "Long story Herman my old friend. Remember last time it is time to settle the score here. Wait I did mention I was opening a fan club just you and me and Alice plus a few enthusiastic fans."

"Fan club ?"

"Yeah, Herman a revolutionized -

"Newt listens to me for god sake. " snapped Herman cutting off Newt's sentence. "Let me out of this damn chair now then we can uh bloody work this out again, you bloody precursors from god knows where or what they are doing to your head. Newt Please I am still your buddy." Plead Herman "I know there is some good inside-"

"THERE IS NO GOOD HERE TO FREE HIM. HE WILL NOT COMPLY." Roared Newt laced with the multi-layered hissing of the precursor. "HE IS WEAK, SPINELESS AND PATHETIC. NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO STOP US FROM DESTROYING THE WORLD."

"I will save you NEWTON ! I find a way! I will get him back. " shouted Herman with defiance.

Herman flinched back , leaning as far enough from Newton's snapping jaw but Newt grabbed him by the collar of his clothes. "Don't worry about him, we have other plans for him. Honest so much I hate this crappy little world but the fans here are happy to watch to the end of the world." He turned to the darkened room. "Aren't that right party people."

The lights flicked on revealing the unexpected nightmare, a storage room filled with stacks of barrels or crates along with hooded people dress in Kaiju red robes and masks , sleeveless arms with Kaiju tattoos. There were masked gunmen in darker clothing with armbands representing a skull of a kajiu , ammo packs armed with AK-74 assault rifles to M4A1 carbines.

What the hell ! Herman gasped at the people with complete horror as he recovered from the shock of seeing armed Kaiju loving terrorists in front of him.

"So what do you think of the fan club here Herman. All for the revolutionized cause Herman my friend." asked Newt with her arms wide open.

"Newt, do not tell me you invite the degenerated terrorists and nonsense Kaiju cultists into the club. I mean terrorists are the vilest and bloody people on the planet? You are got to be kidding me." asked Herman with horror in his shocked tone. Only for Newt to burst out laughing.

Herman had to admit he used to be horrified when he dedicated his life study monsters but his thoughts having trouble keeping up with layers of what he just discovered a terrorist organization wishes to end the world and his mind then screamed at him this was bigger than the Kaiju : he was kidnapped by some Kaijui extremists like cult terrorist group in some sinister plot

"What do you think of the fan club here Herman?" Asked Newt with a simile on his face "You be excited to meet the bosses and the hot shots here plus I added extra room for some party people, they are so going to enjoy the thrill. You may not like the place it worth your while."

Newt turned to the pair of cultist gunmen " Yo dudes, bring out the kids. Herman you are so going to love this."

"What are you people doing? Bring the apocalypse to our doorstep? This is madness I say defining insanity. This is insane Newt come to your sense" Cried Herman with horror as he struggled against the resistants.

_Where is the PPDC when you need them_

"So what Herman. Maybe you are right but close, this is bigger than the two of us." Before Newt turned to the doors unlocked and opened at the same time with muted screams

" Right about now sucker."

A pair of hooded gunmen dragging a trashing girl in cadet uniform from the ground; her arms behind her back tied up with duct tape and a rag shovelled and tied in her gunmen dragged out seven cadets all tied up.

"OH MY GOD." Cried Herman with astonished horror as he couldn't believe he was not the only person kidnapped.

_Oh No, Oh No. The cadets ! Jake !_

Terrified Armara fought through tears pouring from her eyes as she was dragged out of the hallway by two gunmen holding both her arms. Cries came from her gagged mouth. Much to her horror, she found herself in a room of god knows what with people in red robes or armed with guns along the scientist cuffed to a chair. Gunmen dragged each cadet into the room ; Vik , Renata, Illya, Jinhai, Meilin,Tahima, Ryiochi and Suresh. Her friends too, the cadets neither in PPDC cadet uniforms or causal clothing or tank tops.

Armara shoot looks at Vik next to her who was scared too.

Arms and hands tied up and mouths stuffed with rags , sweat pouring from their heads and eyes filled with terror, fear and anxiety. The terrified girls , Renata, along with Suresh and Meilin had unstoppable tears pouring from their eyes. Illya , Ryiochi, Tahima and Jinhai were breathing like crazy, shaking and frightened.

They were on their knees in a line with the terrorists had their rifles aimed at behind their backs. All of them were scared and expecting to be abused or god knows what these people would do to them.

"Newt what have you done again? Kidnapping children and taking orders with degenerated terrorists." Demanded Herman he couldn't believe that Newt and those terrorist basterds took the cadets in some kind of fucking plot to unleash hell on earth. What does he think he is? He felt helpless to see the cadets like this. As the precursor possessed Newt stood there with a simile on his face. "You call those guys terrorists ?" Newt chucked and laughed. "Wrong again Herman, they are big-time fans of me and you." pointed a finger right at Herman.

"Maybe a few extra party poppers aren't that bad but we should use the leftovers, they may use them for sacrifice for the cult whatever they please. At least Plan B is progressing. Like the queen said 'off with their heads' "

Armara and the cadets squeaked with horror from their mouths gagged as they heard the word sacrifice. A cultist grinned toying with a large knife staring at Armara. Armara sobs quietly as she was so frightened for her life. She glazed at Herman pleading for help.

" Newt, this is absolute insanity. They are only children." Pleaded Herman "You can't. They are only cadets why them? Newt. Take me not them."

Newt glazed at the cadets with a wicked grin and looking back. "I don't think we both understand each other right. Now I am a free man baby." Throwing his arms in the air. "This time we are finishing what we are starting. They will be sticking around for a while." Newt smiled pointing a finger at Herman. "We are burning the world to the ground."

"Aren't that right people." Called Newt to the crowd who shouted with all agreement.

"That is far enough Dr. Geiszler." Call out a female voice behind Newt. The Cultists immediately bowed down with respect even the guards.  Herman's shallowed with the fright in his heart went white with horror then his arms and legs shaking with terror. The cadets slowly turned behind their backs with terrified looks on their faces. Newts then gave a short bow then gave a simile.

Five hooded figures decorated in dark red robes standing in front of them and one of them were holding a staff made out kaiju bones designed as a spear. The leaders of the cult-like terrorist movement. One of them removing the hood revealing a woman in black hair and bone like a thin crown on her head. Blue predator eyes shined like the precursors and a look of a psychopath Herman never seen.

"Oh god, Rita Repulsa. It is good to see you again."

" Thank the gods, that you escape from the PPDC. I am proud to have the righteous like you to our cause. The destruction of the PPDC and let the gods walk the earth." Said the leader of the cult. A scowl formed on her face. "At the cost of many of our numbers. I doubt your loyalty to their cause correct."

"Yeah so are we really doing this now or you just-"

"However, we have work to do." She snapped before glanced at the other cadets and Herman with a wicked sneer. "However we may have some use for the younglings." She stopped and turned to face one of the cadets: Armara.

Armara sniffed a sob watching as the woman behind her smocking a finger on her cheek before moving past the captived cadets.

"That is nothing anyways, you guys are the best for getting me out." Chucked Newt "With a little help."

"Then next time you will address me as The Priestess. Dr. Geiszler. You will regret your tongue. "Riga snapped back then addressed the crowd.

"My brothers and sisters, today we rejoice in opening up the breach and witness the might of the Kaiju and the Anteverse," announced Riga. "With the PPDC off guard and the wrath of the gods are returning. They will be cleansed for their heresy and the world will be shown to salvation and paradise.

"You mean death and destruction you ignorant, crazy arrogant bastards listening to a bunch of rubbish bullshit that will send you all to hell one day.I promise you it will be very painful if you all do it." Shouted Herman with disgust at the Priestess.

The frantic  Newt was the first to laugh like crazy then Rita and the other cultists joining the laughter. Their laughter sends a chill upon Herman and the cadets. They were all horrified and frightened by this new enemy even Newt himself.

Herman and the other cadets only knew one thing they are all in deep shit and forever will haunt them for the rest of their lives. They were fucked.

"This is only the beginning Herman." Said Newt with an evil simile plastered on his face patting Herman on the shoulders.

* * *

**Five years after the Kaiju war**

**Year: 2030**

**Shanghai China**

**1100 hours**

A hooded figure wandered through the streets of Shanghai through crowds of people and passing cars in the largest city in China. Shanghai was home to millions of Chinese and was the major finance source and the largest container port. During the Kaiju war, Shanghai was defended by Crimson Typhoon infamous for foiling another Kaiju attack. A small temple near the port was build near tit's remains during the war to worship the Kaiju , More cults were growing slowly in the Pacific only to have the reputation for beliefs that the gods sent the monsters to punish mankind for their sins only to make the public discomfortable.

The hooded figure reached the stairs of the temple before taking a good look at the port of Shanghai, the city lightens the night through the dark times of the war and the clam sea.

The figure knocked on the door , a steel plate was slide opened revealing a masked guard. The guard opened the door letting the mysterious person into the temple. Inside the temple was a large hallway with pillars leading to the praying circled room with a statue of a stone Kaiju in glory in the centre

A group of worshippers made their silent prays while the hooded person made its way behind a wall. The wall revealed a secret passage to the stairs spiral down to the basement.

In a secret chamber reveal a dozen Cultist heads in a conference like a room in seats plus a large table with a holo projector in the centre.

When the breach has sealed forever and the end of the Kaiju war, life goes on as people in the Pacific shorelines returning back to their lives picking up the pieces. Rebuilding has been commenced, Pilots and Jaguars were worshipped as legends and so many highways and children named after them even with apocalypse coming to end the world had brought the world together in a celebration. Heroes that fallen were remembered for their sacrifice in defending the name of humanity. They watched as many of their followers left the cult to their pre-war lives.

The Cultist heads from Asia and the West gathered to meet in the secret chamber after they receive an unexpected invitation. They all desperately vowed revenge on the PPDC for closing the breach, making them look bad and vowing to bring back the apocalypse again.

"Brothers and sisters." Said the hooded figure revealing to be a woman as she took a stand from her chair facing the Cult heads in their respected seats. " We gathered here because of the common enemy the Pan Pacific Defence Corp."

" The gods have told me to rebuild our strength and wait for the breach to emerge." Said the woman as she smiled sickly. "Patience is what the gods need in return. We build the resistance to challenge the PPDC."

"What makes you think you are in charge?" Demanded another Cult head pointing a finger at her.

"I was used to be one of them before, I speak the gods and they promote those who see the light of the Kaiju and heaven." Said the woman as the holoprojector shinned a digital image of a Kaijiu brain.

"But, you lost faith." She pulled out a pistol with a silencer and shot the leader in the head. The cultist collapsed to the ground with a bleed hole in the forehead. Only to earn have the remaining leaders gasped with horror.

She glanced at the cult leaders as she lowered the gun. "This is what the PPDC wants our brothers and sisters to lost hope and look where it got all of you. We will need an army to fight for our cause

" How exactly will we able to inspire our numbers to rise against the PPDC?" Asked a cult leader.

"We will make them inspired once more and as you may know an associate reach out to me. He has a plan to bring the gods into the world." Said the woman grinning bigger. The cult leaders murmured to each other with ease as they listen.

"We have a device that will make our belief a reality." She said as another image of a massive device with an energy projector in the centre. Her eyes blinked and fade into the blue of an exotic lizard.

"We may not have lost everything but with your combined wealth and our influence, an army will be raised. We arm ourselves to the hip and we will take down of the PPDC." she continued as the murmuring of the Cult heads. Her blue eyes shined brightly at the cults heads as one by one they fall into the spell of her eyes.

"We united our followers, any supporters and renew our beliefs again. I will lead this crusade and the resistance against the PPDC."

She pulls out a rolled banner on the table and unscrews the straps revealing a cloth with the Kaiju skull and a cross in the middle.

"When the gods from the Anteverse will wait for us to open the breach." The woman said with the layer from hive-mind of the precursors. "We will rejoice with the gods and let the Kaiju march across the world."

Throwing her arms in the air. " The Heavens Wrath is born today."

"Heavens Wrath" roared the Cult heads throwing their arms in the air as they repeated the chant "Heavens Wrath."

"Let the world burn." Said the woman and all the cultist heads in the room together. Heavens Wrath or the "New Cult" was born as a Religious Terrorist Organization devoted to the destruction of the PPDC and arrival of the Precursors even the Kaiju.

"You all call me the Priestess." said the Priestess. "I am your leader now."

For three years, Heavens Wrath or called "The Cult" gathered numerous followers or extremists, established secret bases, gathering and collecting weapons for their devoted cultists, stealing from the PPDC, selling or purchasing from the black market.

Thanks to connections in the criminal underworld, large amounts of firearms and ordinances were collected. A dozen Temples around the Asia or the Western Coasts served as recruiting many devoted believers. Using the Kaiju religion as their cover up to avoid suspicion. They were watching the PPDC for so long waiting for the sign to launch an attack.

The Priestess and her leaders watched inside the containment ship on the catwalk to oversee their preparations. Cultists in sleeveless red robes with cloths covering their faces and nose with assault rifles listening to preaches from a cult head. Cultists moving boxes from hand to carts. Supplies and ammo in crates in the storage spaces. A team of extremists were working on explosives in a makeshift workshop.

A stream of cultists hurried and pushing strollers filled with cargo as another terrorist personal working on a large cylinder-like device in the middle. Computers and laptops were set up around the device while technicians oversaw their work and preparations for bringing the apocalypse to life.

The Priestess smiled at herself and her operation and she will be proud to watch the world burn around her. The Heavens Wrath were waiting for the day to strike at the PPDC and they will reveal themselves from the shadows soon.

 

 

 


	2. The aftermath

**Chapter 2: The Aftermath**

**2 Weeks earlie** r

 

Emergency helicopters from the combined Japanese military and the Pan Pacific Defence Corps swarmed the troubled red skies, deploying rescue teams to provide useful aid and supplies for the endless crowds of survivors down below. Lorries and vans drove through the ruined outskirts of what was once the proud city of Tokyo, opening their doors for civilians to enter and take hollow refuge as triage centres attempt to seek salvage of the Jaegers, coordinate relief and construction efforts.

Just a mere hour ago, three Kaiju emerged from the breaches and rampaged their way through Tokyo, leaving behind millions of dollars worth of collateral damage and just as many casualties, if not more. Amidst the chaos, the men and women of the PPDC managed to deploy a squadron of Jaegers, prepared by the Head Jack Pentecost to intercept. However, the Kaiju trio already merged together as one colossal foe that quickly overpowered the mechanical warriors before heading to Mount Fuji, though the Gipsy Avenger managed to stand strong, albeit barely.

With the help of Shao remote piloting Scrapper who was able to wield a rocket into Gipsy's arm and used it to launch Gipsy right into the Mega-Kaiju. Both Ranger Jake and Cadet Amara managed to survive by escaping into Scrapper prior to the collision. The death of the Mega Kaiju brought an astonishing victory for the PPDC.

However, the PPDC was recovering from a massive rogue drone assault at every PPDC shatter dome or installations. Jaegers neither destroyed or incapacitate now under reconstruction in an attempt to rebuild their numbers as possible.

* * *

Various transport representing the Corps landed one-by-one before a mass ppersonal raised their fists and yelled high to the skies with hope and salvation. The first ramp unlocked and let open as stern figures marched outward; weary-eyed cadets with skin drenched in swear as they were greeted by cheers, claps and a roar of excitement from the shatterdome personal as they made their way through the crowd. One woman of the team, Amara, grinned and pumped her fist in the air as her cheering comrades lifted her up onto their shoulders, taking in the moment of success, the earnt pride of saving the world, and a celebration worthy of their victory.

Countless more cadets stepped, with clear scars from the fight and would find themselves in the care of medical officers. Three individuals: Herman, Liwen and Jules all raised smiles before saluting to the man who leads the way to glory: Jake. Jules grabbed both Jake and Nate as she pulled them in quick and hard into a bear hug. Herman opened his mouth to reveal an enthusiastic grin before the ongoing crowd and shook up two thumbs in response. As soon as Jules let the two free, Nate's bruised torso ached as he held the bandages covering it. With a seemingly endless supply of lung power, the crowd remained ramped up with excitement and hope for a brighter future.

Just then, a slow sense of incensed silence grew as the crowd's praise and cheers soon died down turned to see two higher-up PPDC soldiers side by side escorting a prisoner strapped to a stretcher who struggled and thrashed about, begging to be free yet to no avail; with a security detail from a shaking descent across the hangar floor. Upon seeing this, Newt soon hollowed insults and cruses from his alien tongue to the ashamed prisoner. They exited the transport ship and drilled their way through the now-aggressive crowd who suddenly began to shout their anger and outrage to the prisoner as well. Still silent, Jake stepped forth and followed the escorting soldiers with an unfazed expression.

Filled with dread and sweat, Herman gazed at an unfazed comrade, ignoring the scrambled vocals of the crowd of PPDC personal and soldiers, and made his way through with a shift here and an elbow there.

With eyes dead straight forth, he swallowed a painful breath and suppressed the sudden chills within his bones, only to come to a halt mid-step to see Newt with the escort of security. They stared at one another without daring to break contact or even speak first, then after a while, Newt slipped a slow and wide smile

"Hello, Herman," Newton said quietly, overlooking the traitor being escorted away.

Herman turned his empty face away as he wondered to himself if Newton would still be there or any chance of getting him back if he was gone.

A medical team were sent to examine and treat the heroes for injuries. Nate laid flimsily on a stretcher as medics rushed him away to the infirmary. The cadets were all given a heroic welcome back as they walked across the hanger floors. However, not all celebrated; a lone guard sat alone on a catwalk watching with a wrinkled scowl on his dark pale face. The guard pulled up a burner phone and punched down a few numbers.

"He is here..."The gruff man answered.

A deep-black tattoo of a unique design was frozen on his neck, nearly covered by his military uniform; a sleeper agent from the Heaven's Wraith.

Newt was escorted through the hallways and corridors down into the sub-basement until the security detail reached the West Wing E Corner, a chamber designed for interrogation and prisoner holding. Newt was then forced to sit down a metal chair as his arms and legs were strapped and cuffed. His face twitched in reaction to the slightest pressure on the still-fresh and bloody cut on his right check.

Newt gritted his teeth and ground his lower jaw from side to side as he jerked forward, anguished and restrained.

"You think this is over? You think you saved your crappy little world for the last time?" The frantic Newt mocked with defiance. "We're going to keep coming, we are never going to stop, sooner or later your luck will begin to run out!"

Just then, the chamber side door split open, revealing the stern uniform-clad Jake walking in and staring long and hard at the mad-driven Newt who was responsible for the deaths thousands of lives including Mako, his adopted sister.

These things in your head? The Precursors, right?" Jake asked as he circled around the fidgeting scientist. "Tell them we will be prepared should they ever come for us..." Jake paused before he stopped in front of the man and crouched down to see at level. "...Because we going to coming for them first."

"We shall see," Newton teased with a twisted smirk on his face. "We shall see and we shall be waiting for you on the other side."

Jake's fists curled up tight as he glazed at Newt before marching out with a huff. Herman, Reyes, Nate and Liwen Shao stood close by, waiting for him.

"I know Newt is a good man." Herman said."I know him better than anyone: about everything we all went through, I believe I can bring him back from the Precursors, perhaps he knows something about their plans, let alone they coming from their world into ours."

"If the Precursors created the breach, we can do the same. We going to need him." Jake explained as brief as possible.. " Rather than rotting in a cell."

"Not to mention many and many people who die because of his actions." Shao reminded as she crossed her arms. "I almost shot him before. Make sure he does leave this place. Then he will answer for his crimes."

"This is Newton we are talking about." Herman protested rubbing his bruised neck from the aftermath of Newt attempting to choke him.

"You are forgetting he tried to kill you," Nate hinted, pointing at the bruises on Herman's neck.

"We'll have to keep him there, for now, I can work with him as long as they don't bloody give the verdict for the death penalty over my dead body. I gave my entire life for the PPDC. " Herman stated before taking a quick breath. "I don't care if the Geneva convention marks him as a war criminal. At least we both be able to make this right. If the PPDC ever get their hands on him, then I'll be resigning for good."

"Newt isn't the man you're hoping for if he's even there or not. I mean look at him, he's almost half-Precursor or something." Jake insisted, pointing at the still-twitching man. "You can at least get all the help as much as humanly possible."

"He only some enemy agent." Reyes addressed. "God knows what he knows about the Precursors and the opening of the breach."

"Whether it's relevant or not will depend on Newt himself." Herman retorted, stamping his crane down with frustration. "But I can do this, maybe a 50/50 percent chance or whatnot, I can bring him back snap him away from the influence in his mind, I can save him from himself!"

"We don't know if you can do it or not but he still has to answer for what he had done," Reyes said, firmly crossing her arms

"I'd try to hold them back as long as you have a tight lease on Newt," Nate added. "He tells us about our enemy and how we can make a breach of our own."

"For bloody sake he-" Herman tried to argue before stopping himself midway. "Alright I see what I can do if I can drift with him again."

"Give him some time Nate, Herman's going to need all the help he can get," Reyes ordered.

"I'll go send a team to investigate his apartment and be back at Shanghai soon enough to make sure my work isn't critically compromised," Liwen said. "I hope you know what you are doing."

"Alright, as for me? I'll make sure the brass has your security access and clearance has been upgraded and that's all I give you. Try to make time to get information out of him if you still can." Nate reassured, placing a hand on Herman's shoulders. "He's hanging on thin ice or whatever's left of the real him. Do what you got to do or Newt goes to court."

As the crew all exited the cell, leaving Newt to solitude, he rolled his eyes with boredom before shutting them tight as his head ached with another sharp pain and an eerie voice emerged once more from his head. Newt's eyes shot back open and rolled up and back into his head

" _Do not afraid..._ "

"Who is this?" Newt asked in response.

" _I can hear you and you can hear me, Newton Geiszler, mentality transmit to his masters but not the masters he expects..._ "

Far away elsewhere, a feminine figure donned in dark robes and a metallic headgear of alien design sat upon a throne in a centre of a vast chamber with legs crossed. Within the chamber, was a rather peculiar brain in a tube in the front. Her eyes glowed a forboding blue as she transmitted her neutral drift with Newton mentally though no one else knew how.

" _We have been watching you for some time, Newton Geiszler, this isn't over too soon, our plan's in place to break you out..._ "

"Oh great and who are you exactly?" Newt demanded as he shuddered from a throbbing migraine.

" _Everything's already in place and we're ready to rescue you from the mortal humans. We shall finish what you began..._ " The voice echoed and continued. " _I am the Priestess and I am the holy Kaiju servant like you. The time will be right. Now you must wait. Wake up now..._ "

Newt had no idea what this "priestess" meant by her words or why she called him something seemingly preposterous like "holy Kaiju servant". While religion was often seen by the public as absurd, the PPDC did have its number of delusional people who had their religious views on these monsters. He regained focus only to found himself still in the cell again and a smirk formed on his face.

He realized he was not the only person who drifted into a Kaiju brain like Alice did in his apartment. This time, it's bigger than his own agenda.

Meanwhile, at an abandoned warehouse near the city of Hong Kong surrounded by greenish terrain and vegetation. A van drove from the dirt road then pause in front of the garage. A hand shot up revealing a Kaiju skull upon the palm as the garage doors opened and the van went inside before the door closed once more.

Inside were multiple terrorists in seemingly civilian clothing with Kaiju symbols tattooed on their necks, wielding assault rifles to run their operations. Everywhere were gun racks, ammunition crates, scattered of tables with maps, implant offices next to the stairs below the garage with a team of six hackers typing rapidly on their laptops. The van doors slid open, revealing a woman in a hoodie covering her robes who ignoring the usual greetings.

The cult leader in red gathered the cultist fighters around the long table with the maps of regions with the locations of the shatter dome station up and down the Asian coastline. The Cult head was Monika, a lieutenant from Heaven's Wraith, formerly a PPDC servicewoman.

"My brothers and sisters, the servants of the Holy Kaiju will launch an attack that will shake the PPDC to the core in two weeks our forces will attack every PPDC installation with force," Monika smirked, pointing a finger at the map before raising a forged PPDC clearance card. "Our cells within the PPDC are active and waiting for our move. Teams will infiltrate into their facilities, plant charges on suspected targets vital to the PPDC. However, the gods gave us an opportunity. A person of interest is sighted at the Moyulan Shatterdome in the south Asia sea. Along with a true believer held against his own will as a prisoner."

A laptop revealed pictures of Herman Gottlieb and Newton Geiszler. "However though, the Priestess would recommend these men are our top priority for our goals of opening the breach, these two have the knowledge of the breach." Monika continued with a wicked sneer. "In two weeks we will be assaulting the Moyulan Dome while the PPDC is in disarray. They won't even know what hit them."

Once she finished her speech, she raised her fist and cried out with "For the Gods! For Heaven's Wraith!"

"For Heaven's Wraith." The cultists in the room repeated. Terrorist fighters began packing their gear for their upcoming operation; ammo magazines were clipped into assault rifles, explosive pipe bombs ready to handmade IEDs. Some of them were handed forged PPDC clearance cards to PPDC uniforms stoled.

"Transport arrangements had been made and additional information will be provided. Prepare yourself, servants. The battle is only the beginning..." Monika warned to the rest of the followers.

Little does the PPDC know there was a new enemy in the shadows of the Kaiju war, a sinister terrorist organization Heaven's Wraith was ready for their next move.

 

**Next Chapter: The Moyulan Raid**

**Upcoming: Kaiju terrorists launch an assault on the shatterdome, taking Herman, Newt along with Amara and rest of the cadets as hostages before fleeing. Meanwhile, Liwen learns of a disturbing discovery in her investigation into Newt's files.**


	3. The Moyulan  Raid

**Chapter 3 : The MoyulanRaid**

 

**Shanghai**

**Shao Industries**

 

**2 weeks later**

Liwen Shao has finished reading through a report from her tablet before taking a slip of wine from her glass. Paper work and files were spread across her desk in her luxurious office and a computer holo-screen showed the outline of her drones with data cores infused with kaiju materials in a highlighted digital red.  
  
She sighed and folded her arms as she glazed at the gyroscopic holo-projector in the centre of her desk. Holo-files hovered in midair along with a graphics screen of a Jaeger. She was working on the production of new weapons, machines, ships and equipment dedicated to the PPDC and its preparation for an invasion of the Anterverse. There was even an offer from the PPDC for the role of Position of Marshall.  
  
However, production for the Jaguar Drone was halted immediately. In the aftermath of the incident with the rogue drones dealt a serious blow to Shao Industries and her reputation. She ordered all the drone's quantum data cores removed and scans for signs of Kaiju materials. Next thing she wanted was to be the main source of the blame for what happened with the drones or answered to the United Nation justice court for a trail.  
  
At least the damage had to be contained for now or worse. She soon left her office, and walked down a few hallways around, then took the lift down to the assembly bay. She and her two bodyguards entered the catwalk to oversee the production machinery cranes disassembling the drone control heads from their bodies as they moved slowly through the assembly line.  
  
Workers, technicians and engineers along with PPDC scientists on the catwalks took apart the data cores on the line bays for analysis, working on the consoles or looking at tablets. Many workers scanned the drones for any signs of bio-flesh within while the data cores were taken to some storage bay awaiting for research personnel.  
  
Shao leaned on the catwalk with both hands on the wondering what else to blame; Newt or herself for not suspecting any warning treachery signs on him. Her security team secured Newt's office and his apartment; they recovered a large amount of data, the kaiju brain to drone schemes and Kaiju research-related information all handed over to the PPDC.  
  
A security guard whispered something in Shao's ear and her eye tensed for a moment before walking out of the assembly bay. She hurried towards the operation room with flat screens, computer data shelves and computer technicians worked nonstop. One of the security head activated a holo-projector displaying a catalogue of countless files belong to Newt.  
  
"You may want to see this," The security head said as he tapped of the holo-file from his hand revealing to be a map of the Pacific rim and every single PPDC shatterdomes locations along with the building layout as well. One of them was the Moyulan Shatterdome.  
  
Shao stared long and hard. What was Newt doing besides attempting to destroy the world? His addition research, Then another image shows a symbol of a Kaiju skull and a cross in the middle.  
  
"That treacherous b***!" Shao cursed within a whisper as she watched a video of a Kaiju preacher speaking about the "gods". But something was off about Newt in his role of the drones then the involvement of Kaiju religion groups. She wanted to know why.  
  
"Newt had nothing with these disillusioned cults since we have checked his loyalty daily," Shao muttered beneath her breath.  
  
"Our security records had no individual contract with our subject," The security head stated. "We had eyes on him 24/7."  
  
"Smart, he must lay low all this long did he have this ?" Shao pondered with a stroke to her shin. Her security swore they searched his office.  
  
The security head hesitated. "He encrypted a personal file that is undetected from our eyes. He prepared a safeguard around his file making it inaccessible only he has the codes to unlock the file. It took us  days to hack the encryption-"  
  
"Enough, I need to get contract with the Moyulan Shatterdome now. Get me, Ranger Pentecost and Dr Herman, now." Shao interrupted. "He must be working for someone else. It is an attack."  
  
"It comes to our attention that Mr. Geiszler has been contracting other foreign investors before he works for Shao industries and his time here," Her security head addressed. "We realized that he was supplying products to local businesses at Hong Kong and Shanghai."  
  
"Anything else?" The CEO questioned.  
  
"Mr. Geiszler recently received fan mail monthly; a letter just came in."  
  
Deep down into Liwen, there was a scheme bigger that Newt corrupted by the Precursors or involved with the wrong people.  
  
"Review everything again," Liwen ordered. "This time on him and his business deals."

* * *

  
  
Moyulan **Shatterdome**  
  
The Moyulan Shatterdome had seen better days, at least until the drone attack that almost wrecked the entire installation. Now the PPDC were picking up the pieces again and sticking them like glue to the right place.  
  
Bodies of fallen metallic beasts were in the progress of being cleared away.  
  
Construction crews and vehicles were scattered around the dome, working around the clock non-stop 24/7. PPDC patrolmen drove in SUVs and support vehicles from here to there. Cranes and forklifts lifted and carried countless construction materials, ordnances, munitions and metal parts across the busy yet grim yards. Long steel beams on the ceiling crossed with each other as they held tight the massive dome overhead. PPDC construction to J-Tech personnel was everywhere on the ground and rappelling from above working on the Jaegers.  
  
The PPDC continued to replace with new staff and personnel at every shatterdome after suffering numerous causalities even commanding officers. The world leaders from Presidents to Prime Ministers demanded how could these kinds of events have happened around the Pacific Rim.

 

But it took Jake, Nate and Herman to calm them down for now when Jake proposed an invasion to the Anterverse. The UN then ordered investigation teams to shed some light in these turn of events and the person responsible for it even placed the PPDC on high alert.  
  
Herman left the conference room after a meeting with the K Science Team, he stepped out from the door leading to the outside right to the catwalk for a bit of breath of fresh air with his cane tapping on the metal floor. The meeting was about of Newt's condition and his connection to the Precursors. For weeks on end, he was playing mind games with the precursors. Newt was the only person that withheld the information about them.  
  
In the beginning, Jake, on the other hand, was ever-determined to take the fight to the Precursors but he and Nate would've needed more info from Newt if they're dead serious about going to their homeworld. Jake was organizing a strike force plus some new Jaeger models.  
  
He listened to the sounds of machines grinding, sparks echoing, tools drilling and the cold metallic scent of black oil; wondering what more he could do to help Newt without noticing a PPDC soldier on the catwalk. He looked at the young recruit for seconds with a cocked brow before continuing onward.  
  
The sleeper agent slowly walked down the hallways down to the basement, he peeked from the corner to see two guards guarding Newt's cell. He quickly retreated to the lift before pulling out a burner phone, dialling a few numbers and whispering a few hush words into the phone. The soldier returned to the next level to the storage room where six kaiju terrorists in PPDC strike uniform were waiting for him.  
  
The agent raised his palm open revealing his tattoo to the group. "It is time! Our brothers will be coming soon and we follow the plan; take the scientists and the cadets," The agent announced. "Our target will be held at the sub-basement."  
  
The agents had their clock 17 loaded at the ready then equipped them with silencers. The terrorists double checked their uniforms, vests and their clearance cards before pulling the pins on their M416 assault rifles.

Two transport filled with construction supplies and a hidden compartment of infiltrators dressed in PPDC construction uniforms or security uniforms. The terrorists checking their weapons first before hiding them into their kit bags.

 

The transports speed towards the shatter dome and it's surrounding facilities. The PPDC had no idea were in for a rude awaken with terrorists in the midst. The transports landed with ramps lowered letting out two groups of 30 PPDC personal and 9 disguised Security officers.

 

Meanwhile with Jake, he hurried through the hallway passing personal towards the lounge room to check on the cadets after the battle. Jake found the cadets in the lounge room : Amara, Vik , Ilya, Renata, Ryoichi and Jinhai along with Melin , Sureshand Tahima were all release from the infirmary temporary.

 

The two cadets were injured during the attack on the shatter dome. Melin had a bandaged wrapped around her head plussuffered broken ribsand shoulder shrapnel from debris. She was recovering steadily while dealing with concussion headaches.

 

Tahima, on the other hand, had his left leg broken from pinned debris andnow on the crutches plus some broken ribs too. He patted his bandaged torso under his chest.

 

Suresh was fortunate to survive the battle of Tokyo and the destruction of Guardian Bravo along with Illya. His injuries was a broken arm with second degree burns , broken ribs and cuts on his face. Illya thought he was dead but turns out he was unconscious from the crushed conn pod his dive suit barely saved his left. He had a cast over his shoulder and a bandaged knee cast too.

 

Vik and Amara were playing ping pong. Tahima, Ilya, Suresh and Renata sat on chairs playing cards on the table. Ryoichi was reading his comic book on the couch.Jinhai and Melin were watching a show on the flat screen.

 

The cadets noticed Jake and greet him. "As you were." Said Jake." I just came here to check on all of you just in case you are alright."

 

"We all fine ranger." Said Amara with a simile on her face. " What to join us because it is our day off luckily for us"

 

"I love to stay and play but commands  working on a plan to take the fight to them but I can't promise payback." Stated Jake. "Don't worry we going to make it all work. Hermans working on a plan"

 

"What about Herman? Still, have problems with Newt" Asked Amara with an eyebrow raise open with bitterness in her tone. The person would try to destroy the world responsible for deaths of countless people. All eyes were on Jake.

 

"Herman is working on it on his own terms. Well like I said Newt may have his mind controlled by the Precursors. I may believe Herman has a plan to get him back."

 

"What about the actions he had done? Will he forget that?" Asked Vik leaning against the ping pong table.

 

"We working on that, but at least he tried to make it right for now." Said Jake."Quick reminder, training begins tomorrow at 0930 hours." Then Jules came to the lounge "You may want to come to the war room now. It's Liwen she knows something urgent."

 

"Get see you guys, got a meeting with a date. When I get back we play games."

The cadets snicker with assume as both Jules and Jack left the room. "Still think Nate and Jack are dating or is it, Jules ?" Snickered Vik.

 

Meanwhile, a dozen PPDC support personal broke off into pairs with overall smuggled with explosives and firearms. A deck crewman placed an explosive under a parked SUV.ThePPDC was so busy in their work while the infiltrators mincing and planning explosives at random locations. Others were heading inside the rest stay outside.

 

Another terrorist infiltrators plant IEDs at a power generator facility. The man in the PPDC mechanical suit checked his watch and calmly armed a detonator and ordered his associate to standby. One of the associates in a flight suit and helmet was in the jump hawk ready to power up the aircraft for extraction.

 

The last explosive was planted on a defensive battery on the roof of the dome. A team of five PPDC security officers calmly heading towards the corridor leading to the basement's holding chamber. One of them was pushing a laundry cart. The security officer next to him had a handgun at the ready.

 

Herman in his office was murmuring to himself sitting on his chair while doing paperwork on brain drifts and data simulations. Still thinking about Newton, his boyfriend still under the alien influence and looking for a way to undo the damage fast if they tried to hurt his Newt. Nate and Jack daily check on Herman and Newt to see any progress made. It would be a long way to go. He took the moment to be alone in his work reflecting on everything he witnessed.

 

_" Herman they are still in my head," plead Newt " I feel them inside me._

 

_"I wouldn't leave you and you are not alone." Said Herman to Newt in his chair. "We will get through this. You are coming home no matter god knows what."_

 

_Newt sniffed through tears. "Oh god, what have I done?' As he sobbed uncontrollably while Herman places a hand to comfort him. "I promise I wouldn't let anything happen to you. "_

 

_Nate, Jake , Jules and Amara watched from the interrogation room from the hidden glass window listening to their conversation from a recorder._

 

_"Oh god Mako and oh my god."_

 

_Newt sobbed for a moment and slowly raised his head but with a much different demeanour of himself. His sobbing eyes of regret replaced with cold stone pupils as his alien side took over._

 

_"Then you are some kind of special idiot." Mocked Newt turn his iron glaze at Herman who stops in his track. A stoic Herman blinked with shock as a grim chill shivered over his shoulder._

 

_Amara looked confused, Jules looked paleface and both Nate and Jake looked at each other and turn to listen._

 

_"You think he would listen to you." Mocked the creature who lean forward "He will not comply with your pathetic games, he is not strong enough we are perfectly clear."_

 

_The emissary laughed "Herman, Herman, Herman. You think you can save him but no oh no. We are going to keep coming, Herman. Yes, we will watch as your crappy world is nothing but bits until flat as a parking lot. Earth is going to be our turf."_

 

_"Oh yes, these humans think they can defile us. Everything you love on this planet will die under our feet and we take your corpses and feast on their flesh." Sneered the emissary._

 

_"We keep coming and your luck." Mocked the emissary."Is going to run out for good."_

 

 

 

The door side opens stepping in a PPDC officer. The officer stood there with a blank expression.

 

"Did you ever knock? It is rude to disturb someone in the time of distress." Asked Herman with annoyance with his tone. The officer shows no emotion as he stared at an irritated Herman.

 

"Well young man? Can I help you? " asked Herman with an eyebrow raised.

 

"The prisoner wants a word with you. he said it is urgent." The Asian man answered simply. Herman sighed shaking his head as he got out of his seat and head out of the office.

 

"Spoke to him an hour ago," grumbled Herman.

 

The two walked through the corridor right into Amara and the cadets chatting at each other as they made their way to the mess hall after a class. Herman smiled at the cadets before walking pass them but the officer bump into Amara right in the shoulder.

 

"Hey!" Shoot Amara with annoyance at the officer who kept walking but didn't turn his back. Then she felt but something wasn't right when she saw some tattoo on officer neck covered with the uniform.

 

"I are be right back you guys. Something with Herman here" Said Amara to the rest of the cadets.

 

"Sure thing, tell Herman that we still want to kick Newt's ass." Called out Renata. Amara smirked skipping away to follow Herman. She followed him and the officer quickly down into the corridor right into the elevator.

 

Jack hurried to the command centre with a waiting Nate and Jules standing infant of a holoprojector before displayinthe g digital image of the technologist Liwen herself.

 

"So Shao industries are back ."said Jake with sarcasm in his tone "You have something that would help Herman out."

 

"I found a file from Newt's computers regardingI believe Newt is working for someone than his own agenda." Stated Liwen.

 

Nate turned to look at Jake. "Are you sure the last time Newt used your drones as a cover to let the Kaiju through. I am sure destroying the entire world is his agenda."

 

"Not to mention controlled by aliens." Added Jules."Or is it just another the brain orgy."

 

"My security has been trying to hack his personal file for days until they discovered Newt has information of locations of shatter domes around the pacific rim including yours."

 

"What ! Why the hell you didn't tells us before?" Said Jake seriously

 

"She had no idea Jack maybe this is something else with Newt ."said Jule. "Something else we underestimate."

 

"We underestimate Newt right up our noses." Said Jake."After what he did."

 

A file was display on the holo table in seconds then showcase file of PPDC shatterdome locations including their location here plus a disturbing video of a Kaiju preacher much to the group's confusion wondering what else Newt was involve with. They couldn't believe Newt would do something like this when he was corrupted by alien influence.

 

 "If Newt been giving information to the wrong hands !What the hell is Newt doing all this time for 10 years." Said Nate. "I probably ask the nerd in the basement."

 

"I though Herman has everything he needs to fix Newt for the sake of himself mate." Said Jake. "I doubt if Newt has something to do with terrorists and dumb ass Kaiju cults"

 

"Terrorists? So you saying a bunch of kaiju cultists has something to do with Newt ?" Said Nate."ISIS isn't dumb enough to pull somethinglike this off."

 

" He is using his old PPDC to access layouts of shatter domes." Stated Jules as she analyzed a shatter dome schematics then something hit her.

 

" Wait minute , if someone is providing information from the inside out. Who was Newt giving to ?" Her eyes widen with horror.

 

"These are plans for an attack." Jules finished in her breath.

 

Jake's eyes wide open. "Lock down the base, get security on high alert.Where is Gottlieb?"

 

"Herman isn't going to like this." Said Jule.

 

"Newt I know you are in there and hiding in the closet."called out Herman as he moved towards the prison door with the two guards between the doors of the cavern.

 

Holding his crane steadily as he prepare to see Newt face to face. Herman walked in to see Newt in his cell surround by lab equipment and machinery.A cell transformed into a makeshift lab run by Herman himself.

 

"Hello Herman." Sneered Newt in the shadows with his seat.

 

"Newt."said Herman simply with both hands on the crane.

 

"Here to see him."chucked the emissary "Too late for him to beg now."

 

Herman sighed and shook his head. "That is not true, I know the Newt that I knew will never turn his back on me when we both drift. I will rectify that." Shuddering off the cold shoulder form that memory.

 

"Oh Herman, I just hate that feeling but you are forgetting one thing."scoffed Newt.

 

"What is bloody that ?" Asked Herman as the magnetic cuffs on the chair came unlock. Newt rose up with arms raised free. "Who let the dogs out?" Newt songfully mocked with welcoming arms.

 

Herman froze in horror again when he felt thebarrel behind his head. The PPDC officer had Herman at gunpoint with his handgun then another PPDC officer had Herman in a head lock before a needle was injected into his exposed neck.

 

"What...have...you-"

 

Herman struggling against the man's gripped as he glazed at a smiling Newt as the drugenter his system. His limbs felt heavy and his eyes blink twice before he could see darkness. Last moment of his life was Newt leaning forward with eyes bright blue.

 

Amara watched with horror from the corner cavern as two PPDC officers dragged a sleeping Herman and out of the holding block came the traitorous Newt himself. She peek and press her back against the cave wall shallowing a gulp. She got to get help.

 

Breathing slowly, she tried to turn and run but she turned see another pair of PPDC officers with neck kaiju tattoo with assault rifles aiming right at her.

 

"Oh my god." Amara gasped as she was off guard then a hand holding rag slammed into her mouth and nose. Amara tried to squirt from the terrorist infiltrator's grip around her neck.

 

Amara fought everything she hand to stay awaken trashing against her captor as she tried to scream for help but futileness as some kind of smell in the rag made her dizzy all of a sudden before she black out.

 

The terrorist smirked as the cadet ceased to struggled from his gripped. He lifted the uniformed girl on his shoulder as his prize while his comrades had the scientist secured with Newt smiling as he walked free. "I am free at last baby." Laughed Newt raising his hands up. Then they pull out face masks.

 

"I take it you are my fan club. Right party people." Chucked Newt.

 

"Enough we have to go. The priestess want you." Said the terrorist to Newt as the group made their way through the cave. At the same time, the terrorist outside the shatter dome push a button as he hide in the corner of the mechanical bay.

 

Dozens of separated explosions erupted across the PPDC base. Explosive devices detonated infront of vehicles, ground personal , the catwalks and building complex. An artillery battery on top exploded in a heap of flames.

 

Everyone in the war room felt the vibration from the explosions around the base.

"What the hell was that ?" shouted Jake as alarms went blazing red.

 

Jake, Nate and Jules looked at each other with horror. "Go get the cadets!" Jake and Nate said together.

 

Screams, shouts and cries of the wounded echoed in the atmosphere as PPDC soldiers scrambled around with weapons at the ready.

 

The mysterious terrorists reveal themselves as they pull out hidden weapons from uzis to AK-74sfiring on the discorded PPDC personal and soldiers. Gunfire erupted into the dome in a shooting feast. Ground crew scrambled for cover or attempt to flee in the crossfire. Gunmen spread out in all directions firing everything that moves. Bodies and bulletcasings hit the floor

 

Nate and Jake rushed down the hallway filled with panicking staff , wounded and security troopers rushing the sounds of gunfire. Two gunmen rushing in the hallway with guns blazing nearly shot both men.

 

The two quickly moved out of the way right into the corner as the gunmen pair was gun down by security troopers. Nate and Jake left their cover to see the dead gunmen in PPDC uniforms.

 

"What the hell?" Gasped Nate as he pick up the rifle from the dead gunmen in PPDC uniforms. "They are wearing PPDC outfits, oh shit." Added Jake before turning a security officer.

 

"They are wearing PPDC outfits ! Get on the horn! We have possible infiltrators in the dome." yelledJake as his worry for Amara increased. Where is she?

 

Meanwhile, the rest of the cadets hurried into their barracks as they hear the sounds of explosions and gunfire. They all hidden in the corner of their bunks down on their stomaches. Scared and confused.

 

"Oh my god."murmured Suresh "Oh my god."

 

"It a war zone out there." added Renata looked scared. "People are getting slaughter out there."

 

"We are under attack and we are so screwed." Whispered Suresh.

 

"We have to get out of here." Protested Melin to the rest of the cadets.

 

"We stay here." shouted back Vik "We go out there we all die."Then she remember one thing. "Amara! Amara is out there."

 

"I am not leaving her." Added Jinhai as he had his eyes on the sealed door.

 

"You said you can't go out there!" Protest Ilya grabbed Vik as she was about to rush out of the room.

 

"She is out there alone with Dr. Gottlieb. I wouldn't go alone "snapped back Vik then the door open stepping in a PPDC officers for the door, second everyone thought they were being rescued but Jinhai notice he primed a grenade.

 

One of them threw a cylinder like a can in mid air and clanged against the floor and the cylinder sparked out a cloud of grey mist. The cadets coughed and covered their mouths with their arms. In a panicky frenzy, they attempted to scrambled for the door until one by one they all collapsed to the ground .

 

Vik and Jinhai desperately reach for the door fighting whatever will power or strength they had as the stench of the gas was recking as hell. Close to passing out, Vik let out a cry for help then closed her eyes. Her body sliding down beside the panel then Jinhai.

 

Jinhai struggled to keep his eyes open then collapsed into darkness. The doors open as a dozen masked mercenaries enter the barracks picking up the unconscious cadets while the other gunmen dealt with the security force down the hallway by providing suppressive fire.

 

"We have them." Reported the mercenary with the gas mask on the radio." Tell the rest to fall back."

 

 

 

 


	4. The cult's agenda

**Chapter 4: The Cult's agenda**

A stream of mercenaries carried away the seven cadets on their shoulders through the hallway as the other surviving terrorists continued to attack with heavy fire at them. One of the terrorists watched as his comrades fled the hallway before priming a pipe bomb, but not before a security trooper fired a round and shot him straight in the head before the bomb went off, igniting the hallway, consuming the terrorist in a raging shockwave of destructive flame.

Jake, Nate and Jules raced to the barracks, slid open the door to the cadet quarters, only to find the quarters empty.

"They took the cadets," Jake realized with a gasp of shock and fear.

"This is bad," Nate stated, scanning around the quarters as his heart sank.

"Ranger!" A loud voice called out from behind, belonging to a PPDC officer, clutching a walkie-talkie in his gloved hand. "The cadets are taken outside."

Chaotic gunfire echoed around the dome as the PPDC and the terrorists continued exchanging gunfire.

Both Jake and Nate gasped and ducked down for cover next to a flipped SUV as they felt the bullets flying overhead. PPDC security troopers attempt to take cover behind crates and vehicles against the mysterious terrorists blazing lead in all directions.

Countless civilians and workers crawled and limped on their drifting ways in hope of cover and survival. A few gunmen with smuggled RPGs brought down havoc upon the PPDC facility, as rockets blasted away at a few facilities and complexes.

A squad of PPDC security troopers rushed to take cover beside a lorry as Jule followed, dragging a wounded maintenance worker behind the wheel. With one free hand, she covered her face and wiped off the profuse sweat as bullets showered all over against the side of the downed lorry. Without hesitation, Jules quickly took off her own jacket to hold down the bleeding man's wounded side.

The terrorists' commander let fire on an on-going SUV with blazing bullets from his 50 cal machine gun. The infiltrators' gunner sprayed out 50mms of lead back at all direction.

Nate fired away a burst of 88mms from his assault rifle and Jake flinched and dashed away from the incoming bullets, drawing near. Jake growled as he squeezes the handgun tight as he wasn't able to pull out a shot on the gunner

"Guys, I'm being pinned!" Jake shouted for contact, firing his gun above cover with aim or hesitation. "Seriously, who the hell are these guys?"

"Hell if I know, but whoever they are, they sure know how to hit a place like this," Nate shrugged mimsily. "But goddamn, they took my cadets! My own cadets!"

"One way or another, someone's going to pay for this," Jake added. "Starting with Newt over my dead body..."

Then out in the open at the large dome gates, the terrorists lost more and more ground as more PPDC security poured in at all direction. One by one, the terrorists finally cut down fighting or attempted to retreat. One surviving terrorist chucked a smoke grenade onto the floor spraying grey smoke everywhere allowing the remaining rogue associates to flee into the smoke as the PPDC forces moved forward blazing a barrage of lead, managing to take down a few.

Nate stood back up to feet and fired several quick bursts of lead at the ragged gunmen hiding behind cover. He watched on in the head and another one in the shoulders. Jake peeked from the corner and spotted saw a small wave of surviving terrorists heading their way for the opening. One of them was carrying a seemingly unconscious girl on the shoulders, whom he immediately recognized.

"Amara!" Jake yelled as he recklessly charged towards the opening, jumped over crates and rolled into cover as a frag went off. The machine gunner on the SUV turned the 50 cal on the scrambling Jake. Then another stray bullet shot through into his shoulder. With a yelp, Jake grasped his wound with a shaking grip as his legs gave way and he slipped down before crawling for cover behind a forklift.

Before the trigger-happy gunner could eve aim again, however, a split second passed and a bullet went to the back of the rogue PPDC gunner and he flopped down, dead. Nate lowered his still-smoking rifle and hurried to catch quickly, gritting his teeth with stress, out of the gate despite his own wounds.

Then Jake caught sight of the last gunman entering a loaded transport craft with Amara inside as the ramp closed. Much to his horror and anger, the transport already began to rise from the ground. "No!" he screamed as he rushed towards the transport VTOL firing what ammo was left within his handgun and what strength he had from his pained shoulder but to no avail. "Amara!" He cried with disperse as the VTOL took away from the burning airfield into the dark smoke-infested skies, leaving behind the shatter dome base in ruin.

With raging sweat and swelling tears in his eyes, Jake threw away his handgun, fell forth onto his knees, and slammed down his fists. Nate and Jules caught up beside him as they stared at the fading transport with eyes widened with shock.

Jake's breaths grew slow and hard as Nate placed a hand on Jake's shoulders to calm him a little. The comrade groaned as he placed his hand over his still-bleeding shoulder.

Jules squeezed her own fists and Nate brushed away his fringed hair with his free hand. The trio swore that Newt would pay for this along with those responsible for the attack.

"We will get them back," Jules said as she put pressure on his wounds. "We will stop them and we will get back our cadets."

The real PPDC security troopers managed to take back the installation, secure the entire shatter dome, and clear away their dead.

Meanwhile on the hijacked transport. Amara groaned as she brought her head back to consciousness as she laid on the metal floor next to her were a pile of cadets on top of each other. She found her mouth covered with a black tape and her hands were tied up. She remembered Herman was drugged and dragged by those rogue PPDC officers with the Kaiju markings. She slowly looked up to see a masked gunman, keeping a handgun on her with precise aim, should she protest. She shivered, her eyes widened and her breaths shortened at the sight of the man and his gun.

"Don't make any funny moves," The terrorist threatened with a wrinkled sneer. "Or I oughta blow your frigging little head off."

In the transport, the surviving terrorist gunmen and mercenaries stood and sat waiting, swinging ever so slightly from the flight. Herman was on the seat with his eyes softly shut, slowly inhaling the impure air. Amara scanned about the confined space with wide, fearful yet curious eyes. Her heart ached with pain and sweat drenched her skin and ragged clothing as she saw some of her captors muttering to each other, too quiet for her to make out whatever they did say between themselves. Wherever they're going, she concluded it would be somewhere or someplace where the PPDC may not be able to find them, not even the brave, determined and intelligent war heroes that are Jake and Nate.

The VTOL transport drifted freely across the ocean, out of the storm and through into somewhat clear skies toward their destination while the PPDC at Moyulan cursed in outrage as the surviving terrorists celebrated their victory at the same time mourned their fallen brothers.

* * *

**Present Day**

"And that's how we got here at the first place," Newt concluded, still restrained in his seat.

Herman remained quiet, gazing Newt as horror, disgust and confusion ran through his mind, he couldn't believe Newt would be this treasonous to share PPDC secrets to this terrorist group who believe in the Kaiju; worse than his own, his temper remained in check looking at the twisted scientist, who twitched an off-putting grin and let out a stammered chuckle.

"Now we're back into square one, Mr. Herman." Newt finished his mental laughter. "Then comes Plan B..."

"Plan B? What do you mean Plan B? There's no Plan B Newt! We took down the mega Kaiju. You think kidnapping me would make no difference because we're-"

"Oh please spare me the hysterical rubbish about him because he hates you so much just for backing down in the first place. You made him felt so bloody despicable," Newt berated. "He would just tell you to shut up!" He suddenly snapped loudly twisting his torso around to face the cadets.

"Listen to me!" Herman pleaded "I know you for a long time but working with these degenerated terrorists isn't exactly a good idea. I mean, have you even lost your mind? How could you even do this?"

"Oh shut it Herman," Newt retorted. "They aren't terrorists, they're my fan club, they adore me."

"Fan clubs don't invited vile terrorists such as these, Newt," Herman scoffed. "Nor do they kidnap children and hold them against my will... I mean their will."

Amara, Melin and Renate shivered with fear as sweat completely covered their bare skin and nearly drenched their clothes. Vik glanced with cold and empty fury; Suresh, Jinhai and the rest of the boys stared on with eyes wide with fear and uncertainly at their captors.

"Well, Well, Well, you little testy little rangers think they save the world but they're the ones who ruined my mega Kaiju," Newt snapped, pointing at and walking towards the intimidated cadets. Melin and Renate sniffed as terror took a small toll on the girls. Suresh looked down to the ground, ignoring the situation with apathy.

"Letting these ungrateful little prick do your dirty work for them." Newt mocked at Herman as he stood in front of line of the eight frightened cadets. His wicked and cold eyes scanned around as the tearful Amara slowly glanced up to face Herman as she was still on her knees.

"NEWT!" Herman cried out but Newt refused to listen.

"What a minute?" Newt asked with a tone of humour raising his eyebrow. "Have we met before?" Amara looked away and stared down to the ground.

"Oh yes, I remember you cadet," Newt finally recognized the individual. "Namani... Was that your last name? oh yeah or I say cadet Amara Namani?" Amara slowly rose her head as she looked at Newt, standing there with a grin on his face.

"Newt just listen for a second," Herman snapped out, shaking from his restraints. "You don't have to hurt them! You want me, you need me, and now you have me, why do you want them?"

"Really, Herman?" Newt asked back with a sheer hint of sarcasm as he softly patted Amara on the head for a few strokes and let out a hearty little chuckle. Herman's face dropped as it happened, his question left without an answer. Newt grabbed and lifted Amara by the neck; causing her to gasp in reaction. The cadets struggled to no avail as they stared on, helpless.

"You really think they're strong enough!? None of them are strong enough against the storm! We going keep coming and coming and coming." Newt scoffed and chortled as Amara's desperate breaths for air grew short while the horror-struck cadets continued to struggle against their captors holding them on their shoulders as they beg and plead, muffled though their gagged mouths. A lashing Vik lunged forward for her friend but two of the terrorists held her back

"Stop it Newt! Stop it right now!" Herman demanded as the terrorists in the area snickered sadistically as their leaders watched with empty faces and studied Newt with interest.

"These kids are nothing! They're just a bunch of spoil uppity preppy little brats!" Newt screamed right close to Amara's face, twisted with terror with tears pouring from her face. He then learnt after the battle of Tokyo; she and Jake used Grispy Avenger to crash into the Mega ,earning the young cadet as a hero.

"This is your fault-" he yelled but cut off as Amara kicked him in the stomach in a fit of defiance. Both dropped on the floor: Newt coughed, clutching his stomach in pain as the two guards grabbed Amara who continued to kick back before slipping up and falling down in line with the rest of the cadets. One of the terrorist delivered a sucker-punch right onto her stomach with a rifle. Jinhni and Vik looked away and cringed from the sight.

"You know, I got to admit, that actually hurt," Newt growled as another terrorist helped bring him back up to the feet. Amara whimpered in her own pain as she laid on fetal position with her hands behind her back. More tears poured from her bloodshot eyes.

"Enough! All of you! Focus!" The Priestess suddenly appeared and commanded, levelling her staff at Newt. "They're here as part of our agenda. We've work to do."

"I don't bloody care anymore about whatever you have done to Newt but I swore on my life I wouldn't negotiate with degenerated terrorists like you," Herman scorned at the dark figure. "The things that they do to people, innocent people, are wrong and inexcusable!"

"That's where you're wrong, Dr. Gottlieb, we don't even need an excuse, but we have is a purpose," The Priestess sneered, striking fear dead-straight into the Doctor's heart with her cold, sharp piercing stare. "We're delivering humanity to the gods; and you will help us, one way or another..."

Silence filled the atmosphere once more as the two opposites barely broke any contact. Herman's eyes remained wide, his breath grew shorter and his clothes dampened with sweat. "No, I won't after you put Newt in a difficult position, and I won't let you." Herman objected with flat anger as the gravity of the situation deteriorated. "He will never get out." In his mind and heart, he could know that somehow he could save the soul of his oldest friend from the Precursor's hive mind but not like this with terrorists involved.

Still silent, the Priestess' otherwise stiff lips soon curled with incense and she turned to a fellow insurgent, who still clutched his knife tight with caged anger. "You may cut their heads off one by one," She ordered with a flat tone; no rage, no regret, no remorse, just cold emptiness. "You can start with this one; the one who dare define the gods"

Immediately, she pointed at the restrained Amara, who lit up with shock and horror in her eyes drained of tears, upon the revelation of what may be her fate after all that had been done so.

 

The captives cried with horrified protest, lashing desperately as the terrorist produced a large blade and waved it infront of a whitened face of Amara and grinned with twisted pleasure. Amara's screams and pleads for mercy ended up muffled by his dirty roughed-up gloved hand.

Newt stood beside the Priestess with an equally cruel smile on his face only enjoying this moment of having the cadets witness their fellow ranger mere moments away from having her throat slit, if not her whole head off.

Herman watched on, just as helpless as the rest, his restrained body shivered frantically; fists tightened to contain the fear within. Quickly, the dark man latched complete hold of Amara by her hair, lifted her up until she was hanging barely off the ground and slowly inched the tip of his blade ever closer and closer against Amara's bare drenched neck. While doing so, a twisted and perverted grin slowly formed in his face, licking his teeth with sickened delight. However, before he could make the final cut...

"STOP IT! JUST STOP IT! JUST PLEASE STOP NOW!" Herman pleaded as hard and loud as possible just the knife barely contacted Amara's neck. "Alright, you win you bloody insane lunatic! I'll do exactly what... I'll do whatever the hell you want me to do! Just don't cut anyone's heads off. I'll do what you want as long as you don't take anymore lives." His voice started to give out from the loud pleading he forced himself to make.

The Priestess raised her hand to stop the execution. "I did not come here to execute the children," She replied, still staring with her cold blue eyes. "I want you here to witness the new future for humanity."

"To do what exactly?" Herman questioned as his mind continued to buzz with so many unanswered questions.

"To bring the world to knee under the gods," The psychopathic woman answered vaguely. "Cleanse the sins of the old world and worship the true gods of the universe. But if you don't comply with us, I'll personally cut each and every single one of them myself. Besides, you talk too much anyway..."

A faint gulp could be heard as Herman swallowed his fear, taking in her warning with the fate of the captive cadets placed upon his shoulders. He only wished the PPDC would find them as soon as possible and stop this chaos from spiralling further. Newt, on the other hand, was dying for a simple and straight-forward explanation and the reason for his connections and being vital to some nutcase terrorist cause.

"Dr Herman Gottlieb from the K science division," The Priestess identified with a loud and dramatic tone as if performing on a stage before an audience that may well be her followers and hostages. "Playing a vital role in ending the war; One of the finest heroes of the PPDC."

"Yeah..." Herman muttered; a tone comprised of snarkiness and curiosity. "And do I know you? Whoever you are."

"Why would you want to know?" She retorted. "Besides, this introduction's gone long enough already." She quickly turnt to her closet comrade. "Get them to the trucks."

"Dr. Gottlieb, you and I are going to have a very long chat on the way," The Priestess turned back again to her captive. Herman noticed her eyes glow a quick yet noticeable brighter tint of blue as the rest of the henchmen did what they were told and ordered.

The cadets were grabbed on their necks by the kaiju worshippers on their feet and forced to crawl on their hanging feet across the corridor with gunmen with assault rifles at the ready.

Amara glanced at Herman, Newt standing beside the Priestess and her detail before roughly pushed forward.

"Oh Jake, I hope you can find us and get us off this mess," Amara whispered, even so, quiet so her voice wouldn't end up catching the ears of her captors, just as she too got pushed along.

"Oh for heaven's sake, what kind of madness are you getting yourself into?" Herman demanded. "Worshiping monsters that want to wipe out all life on Earth, as well as killing, kidnapping and torturing innocent people."

"We are saving the human race from itself and you are going to be the part of the greater good," The Priestess answered, slowly pacing around Herman. "Do you really want to know who we are?"

"Well I do know that you're nothing more than a bunch of delusional pri-" With a hard slap of the Priestess' cold-blooded hand, his words were cut short.

"We are Heaven's Wraith, holy servants of the Kaiju and their gods," She revealed. "We're destined to bring salvation to mankind and vengeance to all sinners. We're destined to bring the future for all life."

"Plus I'm with them too and they're so eager to end the world as we know it," Newt continued. "But don't even think of looking at me, I'm not the king here."

"Well Newt, now will you explain to us kindly how you got caught up in this woman and her degenerated army of war-mongers? How in the bloody hell did they get the all firepower?" Herman demanded with every breath exhaled with aggression. "You should know better than the man I once drifted with."

"We've heard enough, Dr. Herman." The Priestess interrupted before the man could even get a brief answer. "You talk too much, I hope for your sake you'll regret the lives of those cadets. You think your futile PPDC will find you but now they abandon you. You, on the other hand, have other uses for us."

"Besides, we ain't what you'd call 'terrorists'," One of the zealots added, with what sounded like a rather southern-cockney accent. "As she said, we're juste servants of the holy Kaiju, and they're our saviours."

"You'll help us open the breach for the gods to return and enter," The woman threatened, causing the hairs on Herman's skin to raise like goosebumps as he heard the word breach.

"I can't help you because I don't even know how it properly works."

One of the comrades pulled out a holo-pad from his robes and activated it; the brightness was almost enough to blind the scientist's already irritated eyes.

* * *

**The Moyulan Shatterdome, Two Days Later**

Jake sat in the cadet's quarters, on the bed that belonged to Amara, alone and pondering; wondering how could all of this happen so fast. He knew all of those cadets, his very responsibility, were somewhere lost in the hands of such vile people, terrified and frightened or worse. He had no idea.

He turned to her bunk to see her personal items on his bunk shelve; a drawing of Scrapper, a new report of Amara and the rest of the cadets and a torn up photograph of her family. He had only come out of the infirmary from a shoulder wound.

The aftermath of the attack on the Moyulan shatter dome left 17 terrorists out of 30 killed, 220 wounded and 90 personal and security dead. Even eight cadets and two scientists (the prisoner included) were snatched. PPDC had no clues to their whereabouts. It been two days since Amara was taken and Jake was hurting and worrying. The rest of the PPDC was trying to find them but it wasn't enough to find them.

These people did quote an amount of serious damage to the base and their facilities; whoever they were, they were going to endure the taste of justice from the PPDC.

But for now, they were the only base attack as only three major shatter domes were attacked so far and the PPDC suffered millions of dollars in infrastructure damage and hundreds left wounded or even killed. News reports around the Pacific rim confirmed it was a coordinated attack by unknown terrorists. Panic spread like a disease across every major city: from China to Australian, Korea, Japan, the United Kingdom, and even the United States. Worse, however, within days, more and more young people were radicalized by and recruited into the strange and anonymous Kaiju cults.

The major held a folded picture of himself at a rather younger age cradling an even younger girl within, both wore frozen smiles that glowed with a nostalgic innocence. A time before and during their eventual enlistment into the new Jaeger program; before they proved their sense of courage and faith by facing and defeating the monstrous abomination at Mount Fuji. Those cadets were like family to each other and to him; and he vowed to get them all back, including her.

Then, the silence that broke as the doors slid open, revealing the face of empathy: Jules. Her forehead greased with sweat and her lips tight with a grim look. Next to her, a stern elder man of vague features.

"Jake, come with us to the war room," The man ordered calmly yet with a seemingly disturbed look to his eyes. "You'll want to see this." Jake got up, took a brief stretch and went on his way along the two.

"You okay?" Jules asked quietly along their walk.

"Sorry, just thinking about Amara and the rest of the cadets. It has been eating me for hours," Jake signed; eyes drifting about. "So what've you got so far?"

Nate and the rest of the PPDC staff stood about, waiting in the war room and watching from a holo-screen display from the Gyroscopic Graphic Displayer as Jake and Jules entered the room. Grim expressions were seen and clear on all their faces.

They all stared with eyes wide with a dead certainty as a video revealed three Kaiju zealots in red robes behind the banner of a red flag with a symbol of a kaiju skull and a cross in the middle standing behind four hostages in some room. The zealots had their face covered with Japanese style masks.

Jake froze still as he recognized Amara in her cadet uniform on her knees, her terrified face streaking with tears but next to her was Vik, Jinhai , Renata and Illya with their hands all tied up. The rest of the staff in the PPDC war room remained dead silent as the video continued on for what seemed like an hour at least.

" _We, brothers and sisters, fathers and mothers, sons and daughters, serve the holy gods of Heaven,_ " The subtitles translated what the foreign zealot in front preached, albeit distorted by static and amateur quality. " _The world is riddled with sinners and corruption._ "

"The voice seems to be disguised, we can't do an audio feed or even trace it," A staff member reported from her console."What we do know so far is that it's been taken about two hours ago. It's already on the internet."

"Ah crap," Jake panicked placing both his hands on his head as he saw her in a state of blood went cold seeing this with his gut sinking with disgust feeling sick like this.

"Those are my cadets, those kids are still out there" Nate muttered, putting his fist against his mouth as Jules stared without even daring to look away as she covered her lips with her fingers.

" _Our causes is much greater than ever,_ " The Zealot continued. " _Our prayers to the gods have been answered! We shall rain hell on the heretics that dare defie our gods and bring them to true justice and salvation! The Pan Pacific Defence Corp will be burnt down! We must take to the streets! Cry for the gods to come to deliver our future to us all! Call for them to cleanse our world free of sin for those who pray! A perfect utopia!_ "

"Bollocks!" Jules protested, her throat choked and nearly given out.

"Please stop this, it's just too sick to even listen to," Jake stated the obvious to the hypnotized Nate.

With or without ease, the zealot pointed at the kneeling cadets. " _These heretics have defined the god's creation to salvation! They will be punished for their isolate. They will have their heads cut off._ "

Unhesitatingly, two other zealots grabbed Amara by her ruffled hair with full force and aggressively dragged her closer to the camera.

" _These sinners will answer for their defiance!_ " With a hand gripping her chin as Amara closed as more tears streaked down her scarred cheeks. " _For every fallen saviour from the Anteverse! We will burn all the shatterdomes across the Pacific and those who bear the symbol of the PPDC will be beheaded! We will not back down without a fight! This is a message to the PPDC, let the kaiju cleanse the world or else; you shall witness the beheadings of these heretics, your own puppets! However, we demand 14 billion dollars for their safe return. You have 24 hours for the money, or your cadets will be shipped home in pieces._ "

And with that, the video came to an abrupt halt.

"Fourteen billion dollars?" Jules read the subtitles with dumbstruck horror. "How the hell are we just gonna give away something of that amount? For that matter, what would they want such money for anyway?."

"Doesn't matter anyway, there's no way we're going to negotiate with any amount of money for innocent lives," Jake put his foot down. "But we're going to take the fight to them."

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in Hong Kong, a limousine with a convoy of lorries headed onward through a desolate road and the bleak night atmosphere into the glistening city. Within one of the lorries, contained hostages held against their will by terrorists; Cadets of the PPDC, including Amara.

Tied up and restrained, she glanced at the rest of her friends kept down by the sides of the truck struggling against their taped arms in the dark. Amara closed her eyes and quietly prayed for Jake and the rest of the PPDC to find them.

In the limo, a nervous Herman was next to Newt still smiling as he was engaging in some important work on a tablet screen. Herman glanced at the Priestess in front of her watching a digital model of a machinery like a quatrain cylinder displayed above her panel outline with data and pixels to calculate the opening of the breach.

Herman sighed and gazed at his new crane given to him, wondering how he would be able to get back the students, especially her. He had to warn Jake, if not the entire PPDC, of what may be coming or waiting for them.

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Taken

**Chapter 5: Taken**

**Shao Industries**

Her face distorted by feelings of disgust, Liwen shut off the screen and marched away; she saw the kidnapped cadets in the video from the news and it sickened her to the core like this as she saw these radical Kaiju-worshipping terrorists threatening to behead the cadets if they don't receive their bargain.

The young woman couldn't shake away the heart-shattering feeling about the people who fought beside the son of Pentecost now held hostage. She couldn't even fathom how terrifying it would be, seeing what such vile people would do to her."

Amara, she was only fifteen years old; not too long ago, she did meet her in person last time at the shatter dome and claimed that she built her own Jaeger out of mere scrap. Liwen used her own creation to assist during the battle of Tokyo, earning the respect between Amara and herself.

"Prepare a transport I must go to Moyulan now." She said to her wristcom before she finishing typing codes into her computer before standing up, grabbing her white coat and leaving her office. Followed by a flank of bodyguards as Liwen walked toward the elevator and took them to her personal landing pad.

Her personal VTOL was waiting for her on top of the skyscraper. She and her security detail walked out of the elevator into the outside roof. Towards the transport was a lone pilot standing there with his hands behind his head. Her security detail was unaware there was a squad of masked mercenaries hiding behind the pad, fan installations and behind the complex elevator.

The group paused as Liwen sense something wasn't right.

"Pilot what are you doing?" Liwen demanded, "I thought I told you to ready my flight." But the pilot did not answer until a dart hit her neck. A serum enters through her bloodstream then shutting down her nerve systems as Liwen collapsed to the ground as her security detail rush to her aid.

But at the same time , the mercenaries popped up from their cover from the VTOL and behind the exhaustion fans with assault rifles raised.

Gunshots rain out as five of her bodyguards were taken down. Masked mercenaries in black suits and body armour rush out grabbing the unconscious CEO and place her on the shoulder of the leading mercenary.

"Move it" growled the mercenary to the pilot held hostage with the clock handgun on the pilot's head.

The mercenaries enter the VTOL along with the CEO now captivity. The highjacked VTOL lifted off from the landing pad and flew into the night across Shanghai.

Moyulan **Shatterdome**

The war room was jam packed with PPDC command personnel and staff mixed with personal from CIA intelligence along with joint special force commanders from the USA, China, Russia and Japan. The war room was now a central command centre in the state of upcoming Kaiju and terrorist attack. Special forces brought into the shatter dome and the PPDC had their numbers thin out to restore order across the Pacific rim.

The holo-screen shows footage of terrorists attack the PPDC , videos of kaiju cults and pictures of possible suspects with connects with the underworld and the cults.

After the terrorist attack on four shatter domes, PPDC increasingly beefs up security tight with platoons of PPDC strike troops guarding the dome 24/7 in case of another attack they will be ready.

Jules was busy comforting Jinhai's parents at the lounge when they learned their son was kidnapped. His mother was in tears as the father comforted her.

Jake and Nate made their way through the hallway to a door at the end with the War Room behind, passing by countless men and women of all sorts among a sea of chatter; representing special forces from all over the world's nations.

"When was the last time you ate?" Nate joked to Jake, as his ears noticed his friend's rather irregular exhaling.

"Honestly, I don't know ever since she was taken," Jake answered in between breaths, not bothering to make eye contact. "It has been three bloody days and the world still doesn't have anything that could help us find them fast."

"I don't like it either, especially since you felt s but I'd be damn those sons of bitches will pay for whatever they're doing to those rangers; We will get them all back ASAP."

"I still don't get understand why these special force guys are here. I doubt even they would get our Rangers back with them standing around looking like they want to go to war."

"War with terrorists no less. These guys want to pitch in and help out. I don't care once we take the fight to this crazy-arse cult." Soon enough, the two turned a corner, passing by more working personnel.

"It's possible there might be a link between these attacks and those so-called cultists. Not to mention, if Newt was indeed involved in any of this and nobody knows exactly how he'd pull this off right off our backs. Cultists equal terrorists; man, what a drag down."

"Mr. Jake Pentecost, you almost look like your father," A posh, stern and commanding voice called Jake's name, causing the two men's heartbeats to skip with shock. They turned back to see a rather elderly and pale man donned in the all-too-familiar PPDC uniform with a British bulldog beside his feet.

"Marshall Hercule Hansen?" Jake and Nate recognized with eyes wide open. Hercule Hansen, a famous ranger of Striker Eureka back in the entire war who served and fought beside Stacker Pentecost, highest kills in Kaijus and now ranked at Marshall.

"You two are going to need all hands and help you can get, so I got myself dragged into this mess," Hensen mumbled with a snarky roll of his eyes. "These Kaiju loving bitches may as well be cursed for messing with at least one of us. Those nutters picked the wrong kind of people to sod on; I too had it to orbit with these monster hippies for making a mockery of my son's memorial and this time gentlemen we'll be bringing the hammer on them."

"At least your typical speeches cheer me up a bit better than my dad's and man I'm glad to at least know you're joining along the fight Marshall," Jake grinned rather goofily at his father's old friend.

* * *

 

**Unknown Location**

The eyes of Liwen darted open as she gasped for air and found herself tied up onto a chair within some kind of dark storage room, she looked up to see the light above her; dim and flickering. She looked down to see her arms restrained to the arm panels and her breaths ran loud with horror, realizing her predicament. Her coat was missing leaving her in her business dress, albeit tattered and drenched with dust and sweat.

Liwen twisted her head to see a girl behind in a rather familiar uniform in a similar chair with arms and legs too constricted by black tape, even on her mouth. Sweat was visible on her underarms and her forehead.

"Amara ?" Liwen instantly recognized. "Is that you?" The girl nodded as tears pouring from her eyes filled with terror.

"Hello there, boss!" A familiar nasal voice echoed from nowhere, unleashing a yelp of shock from Liwen's mouth. She turned her head around to look pass her shoulder to who it was. She dare not believe completely in her eyes and ears. Her fear was confirmed: the double-crossing Newt.

"You!" Liwen gasped, recoiled with fists tightening and a collision of anger and fear over-cloud her comprehension. Newt smirked as he stepped closer to her with arms behind his back and a naughty grin rising on his face.

"You've absolutely no idea of how much happiness I'm feeling right now just from seeing your pretty face again, do you?" Newt teased, hands rubbing on the captive woman's shivering shoulders. Mysterious figures donned in dark robes, wielding various weapons emerged from the shadows behind the traitor.

"How could you?" Liwen pleaded.

"Don't look at me, I'm not the king around there," Newt joked, putting his hands as if to surrender. "Aren't that right cadet?"

"Not not going to lie, boss, you're officially welcome at the Kaiju groupie fan club," said Newt.

"You slimy traitor! You lying snake! !" Liwen cursed as she lured for Newt but her restraints held her back. "I should've shot you when I had the chance! You'll pay for all this!"

"Let the man in charge talk." Newt teased slowly raise to place a finger on Liwen's lips.

"Don't you dare touch me you dirty bastard!" Liwen hissed.

"I agree because I hate asking for favours you know," Newt backing off. "The first and only, you see I'm putting together a Plan B."

And what might that be?" Liwen questioned as Newt put a gentle pat on Amara's head, stroked her cheek, and even wiped a tear off her face.

"Oh, you know, the fan club here really admire your work with all those Drone Jaegers and all that fancy technologic."

"It was your doing!" Liwen denied. "What are you going to do those cadets?"

"Oh I don't know, take them to whatever remains of Disney World maybe?" Newt joked, frustrating Liwen further.

Liwen rolled her eyes with disbelieve as the awkward moment left the terrorists around Newt gazed back at them as well as a speechless Amara. The young cadet in distress glanced at the mad doctor looking like she wants to punch him in the balls for the hell she was put in.

"Enough with this joking," Liwen lashed with grinding teeth. "I won't ask again, where are they and what are you going to do to them?!"

"They're just having a nice time at the fan club," Newt continued to tease around further. Just then, his eyes suddenly flickered a bright glowing blue. "The Newt you knew is gone period. One way or another, you shall help our priestess, despite your brilliant innovation and defiance, and you shall make the very powerful weapon that we desire for our goal."

"No, I won't do anything like that!" Liwen snarled. "I wouldn't let my technology even be touched by any flirty maniacal terrorist like you! I won't even dare collaborate for this cult Newt. But I'll remember you as a traitor and a terrorist."

The possessed-Newt burst into deep distorted laughter that made the hairs at the back of Liwen's neck stands up. "That's what I like about you, boss: So stubborn, so completely passionate yet so perfect, charming and obsessive about super big drones you reckon; aren't that right fellas?"

The people in ruffled combat uniform replied with nothing more than a silent nod each. However, a zealot donned with a robe of rusted gold and dull black and a fully-concealing mask of foreign design emerged from the shadows. "Miss Liwen Shao of Shao industries, we have been watching you for years," The Zealot spoke in a deep and menacing yet calm and seductive tone before turning to the twisted form of Newt.

"There has been another development," The Zealot explained away. "You see, the High Priestess is planning the creation of a new weapon and you're required with your knowledge in Jaeger technology." Liwen heard perfectly and clearly; The breach was the Cult's main goal and now they were making a second weapon of heaven knows what.

As Newt walked away into the shadows. "No matter what you may do or what excuse you may use to justify any of this, the world will know you as a traitor and a terrorist!" Liwen warned, only to hear Newt respond with a scoffing burst of loony laughter, not even daring to turn back.

"Miss Liwen, we have a generous offer we would like to make." The Zealot said, walking towards Amara and producing a knife from within his cloak. "For the sake of your precious cadets. You will help us and you will do your services for the greater good..."

Liwen turned her head to see Amara shaking her head rapidly with muffled pleading screams as the Zealot inched his knife to her bare sweaty neck much to Liwen's horror. Her eyes begged Liwen not to give in to these cruel and merciless war-mongers.

"No!" Liwen cried in tearful fear as the colour drained from the skin of her face at the site of watching a close friend like Amara close to sudden and brutal death. "Please stop! Just spare her, please. I'll do anything you want!" As she was tied to a chair felt completely helpless, she couldn't believe the humiliation she had to endure by Newt again for kidnapping her like this.

The Zealot let down his blade and hid it away from all sight. "Now we've your attention, shall we talk business?" He said, squatting down in front of her to see eye to eye.

"What is it you want from me?" Liwen shrivelled in a chaotic mix of disgust and fear.

* * *

 

"We're all going to die here, aren't we?"

In his own corner of a cell, Jinhai lowered his head while he sat behind the fence wall as the Chinese cadet took a good long look at his fellow comrades in distress. All of them were in some kind of dirty basement floor within holding cages. Within the lorries, they were bagged and then thrown into some dark decrepit cell.

A scared Renate stood upon the corner of a cell, both arms crossed against her chest. Suresh cradled and weeped next to her as Illya had his arms around him, doing his best to comfort him. A terrified Meilin sat on the ground with her knees inwards, beside Renate with her hands covering her mouth sobbing quietly. Vik kicked the bars, aggressively cursing out-loud in Russian. Tahima squatted on the dirty floor patting his wounded leg and glanced nervously around his cell. Ryoichi leaned his head against the bars looking tired and shaking from the captivity experience before placing around the cell with his hands on his head.

Fear and anxiety consumed the atmosphere like poison awaiting an inevitable fat and uncertain death.

"We're all going to die." Moaned the young cadet repeating the same sentence. Suresh squeezing his legs tighter, sniffing through his sobs, holding his cast armed too. Tears dripping from his eyes.

"We really are all going to die, aren't we?" The young cadet repeated. Suresh squeezed his legs tighter, sniffing through his sobs and holding his cast armed tight.

"Shut up! I don't know! I just don't know what the hell will happen to us." Melin broke down. Renate hugged her tight as she buried her sobs into her shoulder.

"They're going to kill us, aren't they?" Suresh choked. " They're going to tear us into pieces or make us drink kaiju blood or something. I don't want to die like this."

"If you die, we die together," Illya consoled to his friend.

"They got a frigging army outside," Ryoichi boasted. "They got guns and saying that Kaiju bullshit!"

"Then what do we do now? We got to get out of here first," Tahima protested. "Before these cult assholes tried to do anything to us."

"Once I get out of here. I'll settle the score with them for bringing us to this hellhole." Vik snarled as she kicks the fence cage door again. "I'll kill them if they dare torture Amara."

Just then, the cadets all jolted as they heard the door crack open from the room and stepping in were a pair of cult guards along with the limp and hanging Amara who looked up with heavy eyes. The cadets scrambled back to the corner of the cell, shivering in fear of being shot.

"Amara!" Vik recognized with relief and Jinnhi swiftly got back up to his feet as one of the guards chucked the girl to the ground. Amara raised her head looking at all of her friends. Two cadets rushed to her aid as the guards left. Vik and Jinhai hugged her tight, nearly choking Amara yet she decided to embrace in return, know she was finally in the comfort and the temporary safety of her friends. After a brief quiet moment of swaying, the three let each other free. But her body was shaking with fear.

"You okay?" Renata asked.

"They got Liwen Shao... and Herman," Amara answered, wiping stains from her face. "Turns out Herman's involved in making some kind of weapon for them." All the seven cadets had their attention on Amara as they gathered around Amara

"What kind of weapon exactly?" Jinhai stroked his chin. "I mean, like a death ray or an atom bomb or something?"

"I don't know, they were very vague with it, but whatever it is, they say they're going to open the breach with it," Amara scratched her head. "At least that's what he told me." With an emphasis on the 'He'.

"Well we got to do something about it," Tahima protested. "I don't want to sit here and starve to death, doing absolutely nothing at all."

"Well, what can we do?" Meilin added. "They've guns, we got our bare hands and we're trapped in here."

"We know-" her sentence cut off as the door opened again, revealing Herman himself in his usual suit, his cane and a bucket of steam buns. Next, to him, a bodyguard stood close by.

"I got their grub why don't you leave me and the cadets for a few minutes." Herman permitted.

"But they're heretics." The guard protested, accusing and waving his gun at the hostages.

"I don't care!" Herman snapped back. "Your so call priestess to need them! If you want to blow my head off then do it! You'll have your own cut off for that. She needs them and me, not your so-called 'blasphemous ideology'."

The guard was at the verge of raising his rifle but Herman continued his ranting, a fire raged in his eyes and voice. "You can go ahead and shoot me right bloody now!" The cadets watched the intensive showdown from their cell terrified for what may happen next. "Otherwise, so god help me or you or us both, could you let me feed and talk to these children in peace. If not, I'll have to drag you to herself with a good explanation!"

The guard growled as he backed out and stormed away from the holding cell, leaving Herman alone with the startled cadets. A stressed Herman signed heavily as he gazed painfully at the cadets slowly approaching from the fence cell door.

"So, is everyone okay? I've got food here if anyone wants a bite" Herman said through the cell door before handing out near rotted fruit and bread to the cadets from a bucket. He watched as the hunger-infested cadets grabbed and scavenged for the pieces.

"It's okay as long as I am here, Amara" The Girl nodded as she took one bun. "You're all safe for now."

Her eyes became even heavier as she sat back down while the others carried on feasting over scraps and crumbs. Like hope, Amara's sense of taste had seemingly lost. She curled up, wrapped her arms around her legs and buried her face to hide further grief. Vik wrapped hers around Amara in a protective embrace and sang quietly and softly in Russian to comfort the young comrade's terrified mind to rest.

"Jake will find us. He'll rescue us." Amara whimpered. "Right?"

Herman stared painfully at them from outside the cell before breaking the silence. "My god, just looking at you makes me feel horrible, pitiful- no, horrific like this."

His tone mixed with pain, stress and hurt while Herman looked down on the floor then carefully kneeled down before sitting behind the bars. He slowly placed a hand on Amara's shoulders as Vik clenched her tighter within her grip.

His tone mixed with pain, stress and hurt while Herman looked down on the floor then carefully knee down before sitting behind the bars of their the Herman slowly placed a hand on Amara's shoulders as Vik hugged her in her grip as the crying continued.

"I'm so sorry to all of you. I had no idea that this could happen." Herman continued to the rest. "So sorry that this happened so fast. I'm so sorry that you all had to be dragged in with these degenerates; kidnapped and held against our will and... Newt." Then something hit his mind during his time with the cult, they must've had objectives aside of opening up the breach.

"What a minute, if this cult is holding Newt against his own mind, then someone must be drifting with another kaiju brain, I mean it can't be possible otherwise, right?" Herman pondered, stroking his chin as the cadets leaned against the bars to listen closely. Then their hearts jumped as the banging was heard outside the door.

Herman glanced at the door knowing there will be a guard waiting for him. He looked at Amara and the rest of the cadets. "I don't have time left but take this. The best I can do but we will find a way." He reaches for his suit's pouch revealing a pocket knife.

"Take this." He gave the Swiss army knife and something else to Amara between the bars. "I find a way to get to Jake. I will do anything in my power to save all of you if I could get through all those bloody terrorists."

"Seriously, a Swiss knife?" Amara's eyebrow cocked up. "Instead of a key to get us out?" The others muttered with agreement. As the doorknob began to open revealing two guards with tasers stepping in.

"Listen to me, you need to get out of here. Figure it out. Get away from this place as far away as you can-" However, he was interrupted as a taser struck him on his back. "Don't give everything to-" Herman cried out in pain as electricity wrecking his nerves and he fell to the hard cold ground.

Out of intimation, the young cadets all scrambled together back towards the corner of the cell as one guard dragged away a groaning and twitching Herman off the floor and out the room leaving the other standing with a ski mask covering his face.

"Let that be a lesson to the lot of you," The guard threatened. "No attempt at escaping, because we'll be watching you!" The guard walked out of the room leaving the cadets alone.

They needed to think of a plan to get the hell out of their prison and get help.

 


	6. The cadets

**Chapter 6 : The Cadets**

 

With cold apathetic eyes, the guard stared at the sleeping cadets all huddled up in the corner, on the ground or against the cell bars. Their sleep wasn't exactly comforting as much as restless; they shivered moved about slowly.

The guard turned back and walked away to the doorstep and closed the door. The sound of his footsteps faded away into the distant silence.

Amara's eyes shot open and were the first to wake up and she shook Vik next to her before the others.

They all awoke one by one and all of them made their way to the door cell. Amara produced a pocketknife and reran the Swiss knife's tools.

"How are we gonna get out of here? I don't want to die like this," Suresh shuddered, wrapping his arms tight around his unbuttoned cadet uniform and t-shirt. Renata too was shivering in her t-shirt with Meilin wrapped around her burying her face in Renate's shoulder to keep warm.

"I know you guys are all scared," Amara said. "I am scared too, but these guys are up to something big and I'm not going to just sit around waiting for them to pick us off."

"They got Herman and Shao," Jinhin added, flexing his bare arms in his t-top as he glanced at the door.

"There's no way I'm gonna be sacrificed for those sick people," Suresh boasted quietly enough. "Not in a million years or more." Suddenly the door flung open and the seven cadets scrambled to the corner but Amara stood her ground putting the little knife back in her pocket.

"Amara, what are you waiting for? Let's go." Suresh panicked, pressing tighter into the corner nervously.

The door opened once again; the guard returned, with the AK assault rifle in hand.

Amara snickered as she grabbed the bars. "Hey, you! Kiss my a**!" She taunted out loud, sticking out the middle finger at him. "That right! Come in and get me you dumbarse!"

He furiously charged at the woman, aimed and fired away. She swiftly dodged nearly every bullet at a time.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Vic scrambled on her feet.

The man growled and made his way to the cells assuring these two kids were trying to be brave like idiots than the ones cowered on the ground.

"What are you doing?" Suresh clenched his teeth. "It's not going to kill us, right?"

As Amara and Vik took a step back as the angered guard opened his cell with his rifle ready. Amara still stood her ground with Vik beside her; eyes squinting with a grudge.

"You got guts kid," The guard snarled. "Now let us see how hard they break." Raising the rifle to hit her. Not willing to be hit again, Amara saw red and threw a quick punch to the man's pelvis.

Caught off guard, he quickly fell to his knees and grabbed his groin. At the same time, the others saw red too; Vik, Illya, Meilin, Amara, Renate and Jinhai charged forward in a heated frenzy and tackled the man to the ground. Tahima and Suresh leaped on the legs holding them down.

Illya, Ryiochi and Amara wrestled for the rifle as Jinhai, Renate, Vik and Meilin threw all their fists and elbows one by one to the guard's face. Vik yelled with rage, smashing her fist to the man's face with aggressive ease, throwing every punch with brutal ease.

Tahima and Suresh pinned the man's legs down. The cadets threw everything they had on him. Their surprise attack left the guard bruised and unconscious. The cadets exhaled, calming down from such a gang fight and lending on each other as they stared at the knocked out guard in their cell. Amara and Jinhai reran the man's gear and pockets pulling out a handgun, a switchblade and a walkie-talkie. Illya stared at the AK-74 in his hands before pulling the pin. Suresh slowly rose on his feet clenching his aching chest. "Wow," He exhausted.

"Holy crap," Renate panting for breath, brushing back the traces of her hair.

"You know how to use that thing, right?" Suresh questioned. "I don't because it's frigging traumatic."

"My grandfather taught me how to use such weapons back home, mostly rifles; he was a sniper for the army." Illya reminded. "Besides, I'll protect you.

Amara held up the radio on her hand and a handgun. Amara glanced at the gun and knew she never use such a thing before.

"Vik cover the door! Everyone else find something to tie him up with," Amara commanded, raising from her feet. "Someone get Tahima and Suresh."

The cadets slowly made their way out of the open cell as Tahima and Suresh followed suit as they limped their way. Suresh held his clutched hand as Ryiochi had his arm around his shoulder. Renate had Tahima's arm around her shoulder who cursed to himself for not bring crutches but there wasn't any time.

"So umm... any ideas so far?" Vik spoke quietly, creaking through the corridor.

"We'll get out of here while we still can, these people are making me physically ill, not to mention they worship the monsters that want to destroy us," Amara uttered as she scanned through the channels on the radio then chucked a convenient sellotape from a shelf to Jinhia and Melin who quickly tied up the gunman on his legs and arms.

Vic and Meilin stood by the door with Vik peeking a little from the door. Amara was studying the radio on her hand before shifting the handgun behind her pants. "All clear?" She whispered to Vik who nodded. She continued changing the radio frequency on the walkie.

Amara turned to the others gathered around her. "I know this is bad right now and none of us have any idea of what exactly these guys are up to aside from opening up that breach again, but what I do know is that we will find a way out of here somehow. We just need to keep our heads down for now. We don't know what's out there nor do we want to get caught or spotted."

"Yeah yeah, we stay strong together and all that," Jinhai rolled eyes. "We got your back anyway. Ilya takes point."

"On it. I shoot, you run." Illya replied with the assault rifle ready in hand as the rest scrambled behind her. Vik took a peek at their surroundings before opening the rusty door. She nodded at Ilya with the rifle at the ready while Vik creaked open the door.

One by one the cadets poured out of the room into a short hallway and Suresh was the last to close the door while the others continued their way through the hallway.

The hallway interior was made of concrete mixed with cracks, webs, peeling paint and rusty pipelines across the ceiling and corridor. One by one they were all still limping slowly through the hallway with one step at a time.

A rat survey passed them as Meilin and Amara flinched away with disgust. Renata groaned and clenched her nose tight to protect from the evergrowing stench. Suresh exhaled fast before turning back to see if anyone was following. "Rats," Meilin exhausted. "Why did it have to be rats?"

"I got a bad feeling about this you guys," Suresh whispered. "I will rather be home working with boobs and not saving the world."

"You always got a bad feeling about something," Renata chuckled, lightly elbowing her companion. "Besides, you should work with your dad and mine more often once we get out of here."

"Ssshhh, quiet!" Tahima panicked. "We don't wanna get caught again!"

"Yeah yeah man, okay," Suresh brushed off. "Stuck in some rotting cage is already bad enough."

"Then why would they want to kidnap us just to make a billion bucks?" Amara asked rhetorically.

"Isn't it obvious? They're gotta be up to something bigger rather than just cutting our heads off," Meilin said before her attention was taken by a strange glow of deep blue beyond the corridor.

"What is that?" Renata pointed at the corner.

"Could be kaiju blood," Tahima suggested. "Or someone growing Kaiju shit."

"Come on you guys, enough with this joking, this is serious right now!" Suresh retorted with a palm to the face.

"She has a point," Amara snapped. "We can save the silly one-liners and catchphrases for later."

"Whatever you say, boss." Suresh joked off, holding his bandaged arm.

They came across a shelf with five rows of shelves with tools and pipes. Amara and Vik grabbed a handful of pipes and large tools and distribute them to the rest as weapons. Tahima grabbed one long pipe to use as a potential crane.

"I'm gonna need a gun to keep myself among," He referenced.

Amara and the others glanced at him with cocked brows. "Tell me you're not going to blow your brains out."

"Of course not!" Tahima scoffed, pointing at his casted leg. "Besides, my leg will only slow us down. I slow you all down."

"We stay together," Renate argued. "No one's getting left behind, no matter what."

"Promise me if that happens, I'm gonna want that gun so those cult pigs won't be able to take any us alive," Tahima said.

The Cadets huddled against the wall with weapons at the ready: Amara, Vik, Meilin, and Jinhai with pipes; Ilya with a rifle; Renata with a large spanner; and Tahima with a hammer.

Amara was the first to enter the corridor followed by Vik, raising her pipe as she tiptoed past the entrance with dirty plastic curtains as she found herself in what resembled a foundry lab of some sort: three rows of science equipment, books, instruments and a few computers plus a pair of boards on the wall. Barrels and tubes on the tables or under and the lights were still on for a while.

"What is this place?" Ilya asked, lowering his assault rifle looking around at the chemist bottles and cups on the table next to a pile of notes scattered about. Tahima and Jinhai stood behind the curtains as a lookout. "God I so hate those cult pigs," Tahima sighed.

"Cult pigs? You really like to use that, don't you?" Jinhai commented, only to receive a death glare.

"Must be some lab for doing what expertly," Amara suggested, picking up and observing a cup of blue liquid next to her while Vik and Ryiochi each picked up a few notes to read whatever information they may contain. Vik caught a note of a series of equations and mathematical calculations plus a series of notes with symbols in Chinese.

"I hope dad's down in Interpool looking for us because he's gonna wanna see this," Ryiochi said.

Renata dragged an old chair as she walked up to the board with maps plastered all over it. A map of the Pacific rim itself with a dozen dots marked as targets: Beijing, Sydney, Seoul, Las Vegas and even Hong Kong.

"Uh Tahima, how come your home city is on the list?" Renata questioned, turning back.

"Apparently they still have Dr Gottlieb as well as Shao on their hitlist." Amara added grimly. The reality sank into mixture of shaken and terrified of being tied up with a knife to the throat.

She shrivelled and shut her wide eyes to suppress the horror she and the others had went through; Shao and Gottlieb were there with these terrorists, even with the traitor Newt himself. Amara thought of them being terrified and force to build who knows what to bring the end of the world; it chilled her deep into the bone.

"When did Newt start with these sick people?" Amara sighed, her jaw left hanging.

"Not to mention he lost his mind," Vik added. "Drifting with a Kaiju and all."

"Please tell me they still have people in there," Suresh requested, peeking from one door leading to another room.

"We don't know for complete sure if that's the case," Meilin said, uncertain as she tightened her grip on her pipe.

"Uh guys," Ryoichi called out to the others, standing in front of what seemed to be a terminal of sorts. His face was drained with dread and disturbed by something he dare lay eyes upon. "You guys will want to see this."

In front of a screen was a holo-video; a still image with a feminine scientist with black hair and dressed in a white coat and mask alongside a man in his 50s in a dirty tank top strapped onto a chair.

"What is this?" Amara uttered as the other cadets gathered around expect for Suresh who open the door as he step inside.

Ryiochi raised a hand on the holo-screen, pressed play on the video and it began.

**Video**

("This is experiment 7, I shall process with the serum with subject 03" The anonymous scientist announced. "I expect this genetic evolution will succeed in the correct terms this time despite our setbacks in the formula. Their genetic code will be the key to human evolution.")

(The scientist injected a needle containing some kind of blue fluid into the still-panicking man; struggling and shaking from his restraints as blue veins began to slowly erupt over his bare arms and neck.)

(The man's chin itself started to change into a mixture of scales and bluish flesh. Hands started to mutant into ingrown claws of dark blue talons. His eyes glowed a hot blue as blood poured from his nose, changing from the familiar human red to the same abnormal blue. His jaw split in half revealing an eldritch mix of tentacles and teeth. His back mutated into spikes and his legs turned to claws. The mutant humanoid then let out an inhumane roar.)

The cadets recoiled, turned their heads away and nearly even gagged from the disturbing sight.

"What the hell is that liquid?" Renata begged as her face contorted from the sight.

"Definitely not something I'd want in my body," Vik commented.

Looking back, Amara found her eyes spotting something they overlooked: a well-hidden dirted metallic yellow barrel with a sign reading: 'DANGER: KAIJU BLOOD - TOXIC'

"Some kind of drug made from the Kaiju blood," Amara theorized. "Something made that can turn a human into one of them... A bioweapon. That must be why they kidnapped us. They were going to test this thing on us next. We were going the next experiments for them and use us to infect if not destroy the world!"

"Like a virus?" Meilin nearly lost his breath. "Genetic coding and we would turn like monsters like this?"

"It's bad you guys and it's bigger than any of us," Ryiochi said. "If they make more of this thing, we're in deep shit."

"Whatever they are making," Jinhin looked away from the lab "They're going to infect the world. We got to do something."

Suresh pulled a string and a series of lightbulbs went on, striking the eyes of the cadets and the other half of the room, only to reveal something none them expected: the very same kaiju humanoid in torn clothing disturbed from its sleep in a cell placing in the centre. It turned to with his split face jaw, causing Suresh who reel back with skin turning pale.

She gasped at the real sight, crawling away from the monster's presence as it lured slowly forward with claws sticking through the bars. These mutant claws started shoot across the bars from every cell and inhuman shrieks. Suresh yelled and he scrambled onto his feet. Ignoring the sight of hybrids in the cell. Mutated hands and arms stretched out trying to grab the cadet as he ran low on breath.

"Suresh!" Amara realized as the others turned around as well to see.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Suresh shouted, rushing out the door before snapping the door shut.

He nearly lost all breath as he held the door back. "Oh my god, Oh my god. There are freaks in there. In those cages." His face twisted and pale from the sight he wouldn't forget anytime soon. "We have to get out here now."

Inhuman howls echoed from the cells sending chills up on all the cadets in the room.

The radio on Amara's shirt pocket came to life. "The cadets has escape! Find them!"

"Run you guys! " Amara warned as the others fled the makeshift lab. Down at the hallway were the sounds of dozen Kaiju gunmen rushing down the corridor.


	7. Escape Foiled

**Chapter 7 : Escape Foiled**

Jake sat on a crate alone among the empty barracks, in his hands he held the stuffed rabbit that belonged to Amara. After a long exhale, he rose his head to gaze around at the empty bunks belonging to his close friends.

The room itself was devoid of silence, only the sound of footsteps passing from behind the door seemed to fill his ears. He tightened his grip on the toy. He couldn't just sit by himself in the base with the closest he ever had to a family out there in deep peril; missing, frightened and who knows what next while command endlessly debated over reliable Intel on their whereabouts neither true or not.

Jake placed away the toy on Amara's bunk behind the pillow before walking towards the metal screen slide door. He glanced back at the room on last time, before stepping out. He grabbed his backpack from his quarters, grabbed a few necessary supplies from his own room and then made a mental note to grab a firearm from the base's armoury. He stepped out of his quarters into the hallway, concealing his head with a hoodie.

"Jake! What do you think you doing."

Jake stopped nearly dead in his tracks and quickly turned to see Jules in her J tech overalls with arms crossed with a furrowed brow on her face. "Please don't tell me you are bailing out?" She begged. "I can't bear just standing by and letting you leave too soon on your own."

"Uh Jules, it really simpyl... it's just... they're out there somewhere in the hands of those crazy terrorist wannabes," Jake stammered for a bit. "Besides, there's no way I'm sitting around for the next five minutes just waiting for the next pointless action scene on the house."

"Well I was going to say it's about Liwen, isn't it?" Jules replied. "She was kidnapped last night."

Jake's face turned a quick and instant pale. "What? When? How!?"

* * *

 

**War room**

"In 0900 hours ago, Liwen Shao was supposed to arrive at Moyula to deliver some important information," One of the Intel officers reported. "Her security details were presumed KIA on her personal platform at the same time she was apparently taken."

"You mean kidnapped?" Jake stepped in.

"Ranger Pentecost, Incoming transmission." Another technician from her console broke in before Jake could get his answer.

A holograph screen of a transmitter projected up in front as the rest of the command personnel went silent. The other technicians lead forward on their stations to listen.

The screen switched over to reveal an anonymous hacker of Asian features in a hoodie with a gunshot wound bleeding from his shoulder in an unknown dark room. "Is this the PPDC? I repeat, is this the PPDC? Can you hear me? I don't have much time, I've critical Intel on the whereabouts of Dr. Gottieb and Heaven Wraith."

"Hello, this is Jake! We can hear you!" He quickly responded. "Where are you?" As the communication team scrambled to get a lock on the agent's signal, hoping to pinpoint his precise location.

"The Cult is making a biological weapon," The man blurted, gasping for air. "Some kind of device to create a new breach."

"A bio-weapon?" Nate noted, eye widened and jaw left hanging.

"What the hell are you talking about?" With patience running dangerously thin, Jake interrogated.

"I don't have enough time to explain!" The hacker replied. "I'm sending you everything right now. I've got to make this right."

"Where's his location? Get a lock on his position!" Nate ordered.

"The Hong Kong Ranger! We've got it marked!" A com officer reported. "Local PD and strike team on route!" A holo screen projected, unveiling the map of Hong Kong and a red dot somewhere in the civilian district downtown.

"What of Amara's location? Where's she? Where are the others?" Jake demanded.

"The Cult are holding the cadets in some abandoned power station at the coast in Hong Kong, that's all I know. I'm deeply sorry; I'll hold them off as long as I can." The hacker addressed. " You have to stop them at all cost-" The agent turned to hear the door being kick opened. Drawing out the handgun.

"Intel will explain it! I can make it right! Good luck..." The hacker turned around with the handgun draw with the entire control room watching with their breaths held. Next then on screen were flashes of gunfire then the holo screen shut out, dead.

"No! Turn it back! Turn it back on dammit!" Jake panicked in an instant frenzy as Nate and Jules restrained him. "He's our only shot to Gottlieb and our friends!"

"Look at me! Listen!" Jules grabbed hold of his face to make eye contact. "We've got the intel now. We can use it."

"I don't care! Get off of me!" He yanked his arms off Nate and Jules before he began stormed out of the war room with a huff.

"We can get them back!" Jules shouted, causing Jake to stop on his tracks. "We will get them back. I promise you. You have my word." Without even turning back or even saying a single word, he continued on his way and a few command staff moved out of the way as he exited the war room and the automatic door shut on queue.

"He really cares for them; Amara especially," Jules addressed before turning her attention to the holo-screen with the file sent by the agent. "He really does."

"The strike team found his body about an hour ago; KIA sir." A command tech confirmed the worse as Nate buried his face in his hands and signed a heavy exhale. "At least he sends that file."

As the holo-screen showed the file partially damaged. "Get the file decrypted ASAP," Jules ordered. "I want to know what we're up against."

"I want to know that guy on the video and get someone at the CIA to get someone down there," Nate added.

Jake still lashed through the hallway with his hands gripping his head as his own frustration took the better of him. Deeply shuddered enough to even think about Amara, that traitor Newt or whatever he would do to her. He was crossing halfway until he came across Herc with his dog Max. The two stopped and glanced at each other for a brief silence moment; Herc stood with a hard yet empathetic stare to his face as Jake let his head down, looking into the cold steel ground.

"Still have a part of your father inside of you," Herc's eyebrow raised. "Don't you?"

Jake kept his mouth shut but immediately felt a warm hand land on his shoulder. "I see it boy; like father, like son. I have my fair share of raising my kid. I've been on that road before. Let's go somewhere and talk."

* * *

A trio of Cultists ran by a shadowed corridor into another hallway. Amara peeked from the cover of the wall as the last guard faded from sight. "This way you guys!" She said quickly to her friends.

The group hurried down the hallway through a series of rooms and a door with a sign with Chinese letters written over it. "This way."

Amara was the first to open the door letting out a breeze of air in the cold night. She stepped out looking at both side and found herself outside in some yard. Upon further scanning of her surroundings, she spotted a boneyard leading straight into another old facility and a rusty old garage, with rusted fences linked from the courtyard to three other buildings on the right side. There was a port with a few ships and a dozen boats across the sea.

Vik and Jinhai moved next to Amara who took cover behind a crate. She peeked from to see nothing moving in the dark. The light posts were barely even functioning and no visible guards seemed to be around.

"Let make a run for it," Vik suggested. "To that building, this is our chance Amara," However, she was uncertain if this could be a trap.

"Ilya, cover us," Jinhai told. "Go, I've got this, have Renata get Suresh to the other side I'll be right behind you. May my musk protect me."

"Then let's go then," Amara agreed as the rest made a break for the other side.

Ilya draws the assault rifle at the ready, left and right as the group advance slowly. Amara, Jinhin and Vik raced to the door of the old storage building. The trio slowly opened the door, letting in Tahima, Suresh, Melin, Renata and Ryiochi into the building.

Vik was the last person to shut the door. The group puffed with relief as they were safe for now.

Ryiochi pulled out a torch from his pocket and switched on the light beam revealing a room of old machinery parts in crates and a few workstations. "What is this place?" Renata whispered, looking around with her jaw hanging open. Some windows looked shattered with some moonlight shining light on the darkness of the room.

"Some kind of factory," Ryiochi thought as he walked towards the next room straight looking for any signs of a phone or something.

Amara wrapped her hands around Vik who hugged her back in return. Tahima rested against a crate painting his casted leg. Jinhai and Meilin glanced out the window next to the door. Suresh was catching his breath with Renata wrapping her arms around him giving him some sense of comfort.

"Oh deary me? Where are you?" A familiar voice called out, bringing all the rookies into a panicked frenzy: Newton...

They froze with fright before ducking down. Amara pulled out the handgun behind her suit. Ilya was against the wall with a rifle and the rest had their pipes at the ready. Drenched sweat poured from their heads. Amara peeked from the window to see Newt with a group of ten terrorists dressed in black hoodies with assault rifles in the courtyard.

"Come out and play," Newton taunted. "We know you're in there, Namai."

"Oh shit, it's him," Amara confirmed.

"How did they find us?" Meilin gasped. They quickly shuddered but still ready for a fight.

"He has to be psychic or something," Jinhai added. "Oh wait."

"We can hear you idiots in there!" An aggressive voice called from the outside. "Don't think you can hide for too long!"

"He's right, we can't hide forever," Amara whispered. "Let get of here now."

"Down there Renata, watch our six," Ryiochi pointed, kneeling down behind the doorway watching their back. Then Amara had second thoughts. "Barricade the door. Vik, you're with me."

She took a good look at the nodding Vik, the two grabbed a crate and quietly pushed it against the doors. Jinhai grabbed another from his left and stacked against the door as well. Tahima lowered his head from the window as he crouched down "They've guns, lots of them."

"We figured..."

Suresh, Melin and Renata shoved two more crates against the door. Once the door was completely barricaded, the rookies hurried into the other room. Amara and Vik lead the way through a darkened hallway leading into a staircase on their left. They cautiously walked down the stairs with Ryiochi guiding with a torch through the darkness.

Hurrying through the hallway with ease, their breaths were hard, uneased and anxious. They each glanced over their shoulders to see anyone else was following them. They soon reached a large corridor with the size of a lounge room with two gates in front of them. Ilya lowered his rifle and glanced at Suresh, holding his arm who nodded back.

"Jinhai, Vik get the doors. Renata, with me." Amara ordered as she took a position beside the large door. She and Renata both grabbed the rusted bar and slide off the bar to unlock the door and Jinhi and Vik did the same. They grabbed the door handles twice.

Ilya raised the rifle in his hand while Meilin, Suresh, Tahima and Ryiochi took cover behind a set of crates ready for a rude awakening.

The four teenagers pulled the doors and Ryiochi and Ilya was the first to enter into the dark large room. Ryiochi shined his torch with an armed Ilya, the light beam pierced through the darkness to see nothing more than a mere empty room resembling storage of sorts. A row of old windows were on top exposing moonlight.

The others watch from their hidden positions as Ryiochi turned to the opened doors with Vik, Renata, Jinhai and Amara peeking from the arch doors.

"Come on guys I think we are in the-" His sentence was cut off as Ilya was kicked right in the chest, flying back dropping the room. Ryiochi too was caught off guard as he was swept under the legs by a figure in robes wielding a staff. The figure struck its foot against the Japanese cadet's forehead, knocking him out cold.

Ilya landed right on the ground, coughing as he clutched his stomach. "Run!" he managed to choke out a word despite his pain as he tried to get up and Amara rushed to aid.

"Run!" Amara cried out to her friends, turning around before the rest could flee.

"Going somewhere cadet?" A deep feminine voice taunted, a tone sharp and charming.

Amara and the others froze dead in their tracks as the figure slowly emerged from the dark doorway revealing a pale woman in red kaiju robes, black hair and a bone crown on her forehead. She was wearing a whole kabuki mask and wielded a bone staff. The Priestess's second in command, Monkia.

"Hello there," the terrorist leader said to the remaining seven rookies. Amara grabbed the handgun behind her suit as she levelled the gun at the Priestess.

"Stay away from us," Amara hissed as the others formed up behind her. "I won't hesitate to shoot!"

"Then let's shoot her already!" Vik boasted as she pulled off her track jacket leaving her t-shirt on.

Monkia scoffed and laughed out loud as Amara continued to level her gun but her wrists still shook and shivered.

"Do you really think you will pass me so easily?" the Priestess teased.

"We'll be getting out of here," Amara defied. "Don't think about stopping us. I know how to use a gun such as this."

"You're wrong, mortal, a new beginning of humanity as a species is already upon us;" the nun exclaimed. "You're about to witness the next step in mankind's evolution."

"All you say are a bunch of insane bullshit!" Amara defied. "You're also forgetting that you happen to be outnumbered seven to one. So unless you want a bullet through that thick skull of yours, I suggest you'd better get the hell out of the way while you still can."

"What are you waiting for, Amara?" Vik shouted. "Quit the lecturing and just shoot her already! "

"Do you think a loaded weapon is enough to scare me" The leader scoffed as she slowly stepped closer.

"You think a mask can scare us?" Amara jabbed back, her finger slowly touching the trigger and close to firing.

"You know what I think cadet? I am not afraid of anything a tall," Amara swallowed still and, without thinking twice, pulled the trigger.

The gun didn't fire, she forgot to pull the safety off; Amara's face drained with horror as the eyes in the mask turned blue. Monkia quickly grabbed Amara, delivered a punch to the face and sent her down on the ground. Amara gave out a loud groan as she hit the floor hard, clutching her face.

"Amara!" Jinhia and Vik cried out in unison.

"Get her!" Suresh shouted.

Suresh, Vik, Renata, Meilin Jinhai, and Tahima charged forward with pipes and tools swinging about. The Priestess smirked as she launched herself into battle, her robes flowing gracefully. She aimed and swung her staff, hitting all seven as they charged at her at all sides. The rookies were knocked to the ground, dazed from the sudden counter-assault.

"The PPDC seemed to have taught you well," The nun laughed with amuse. "But is this really the best you got, little rangers?"

Vik growled as she wiped the blood from her lips before scrambling back on her feet from the ground and rushing towards the Priestess. The terrorist twisted her torso swiftly, tripping a screaming Vik from her charge. Vik slid to the ground next to Amara flat on the cold surface. Both Vik and Amara glanced at each other as they picked themselves up watching the others fighting their dangerous foe.

Renata swung her own pipe at the Priestess before twisting herself, smashing the staff right into her leg sending her to the ground. But Renata managed to roll away before the staff came smashing down on her opponent's head.

Suresh took a brief pose with the pipe in hand but briefly glimpsed something under the Priestess' robes.

Ilya attempted to club her head from behind, but the Priestess disclosed the distances hitting Ilya in the abdomen and struck fast twice in the hip.

She delivered a hard kick to Ilya in the chest and swung her staff right between his skull knocking out the Russian cadet. Next, she then beat down Jinhia to a bloody pulp as he attempted to punch back.

Monika dodged Vik with the pipe swinging beside her and rolled to a distant spot where she caught a glimpse of Meilin about to launch around kick to her in the face. Disclosing the distance, the nun lunged forward, grabbed by the leg and flipped Meilin, sending the Chinese girl shrieking as she hit the wall; she laid there unconscious.

She grabbed a pipe from the ground and threw it at Tahima, limping toward the AK-74 on the ground. "Behind you Tahima!" Sureah's cry was heard.

Tahima quickly turned to a pipe hit her straight between the eyes and he collapsed to the floor out cold. The Nun rose on her feet, glancing at the remaining cadets: Vik, Suresh, Amara, Renata and Jinhai still standing

While Ilya, Meilin, Tahima and Ryiochi were still knocked down and out.

"You cannot stop the gods of the Anteverse and the dawn of humanity's evolution," Monika preached. "To save humanity from its own fate."

"You've no idea what you're doing," Amara snarled. "All you saying are a bunch of nonsense."

"However, I enjoy making your friends suffer," the Nun said, placing around the remaining cadets and drawing the staff in her hands. Amara saw red at the sight of her fallen friends.

She and Vic nodded to each other than the remaining rookies, still standing, charged at the Nun with pipes swinging. The Nun kicked Amara in the stomach but Vik tackled her to the ground

Vik pummelled both her first left and right into the priestess' mask' she snarled and hissed until a punch finally knocked the mask off. Vik's face turned pale and his eyes widened with shock as she catches the glimpse of the Nun' true face behind the mask, a pure white blonde woman with empty blackened eyes not unlike the pupils of reptiles. Her cheeks were covered with scales and her mouth grinned openly to reveal razor sharp teeth.

Renata grabbed a pipe off the ground and rushed to Vik.

Monika grinned with twisted pleasure at a horrified Vik, she grabbed both of her wrists and threw her overhead and a tail emerged from underneath her robe. A kaiju tail of blue scales and a fresh stench. Her tail swung and grabbed Renata by the throat, causing her to gasp and choke from the tightened hold. Her fingers scratching against the tail.

Monika chuckled as she rose from the ground at the horror-struck humans with Renata thrashing against her stranglehold

"Run as you can my little rangers," Monika taunted as she sensed her troops coming for her.

Frozen in their place, Amara, Vik, Suresh and Jinhia stared at the twisted mutated woman.

"My god..." Suresh whispered eyes widened and diluted.

"You are not even human anymore," Amara recoiled with horror.

"This is evolution," Monika boasted theatrically. "The Priestess shall show us the way to godhood!"

A dozen hooded extremists donned in military-style vests and armed with assault rifles came rushing in from the corridors behind them along with Newt wielding a handgun in his otherwise-free left hand.

Around the corner, they raised their rifles at the ready as they formed up beside the Priestess and the rookies in front of them.

"On your knees, fools..." Monika threatened, turning to Renata still in her cruel grip and gasping for air. "or your friend dies."

Amara swallowed with fear, looking back at her friends beside her then the fanatics in front of them. She listening to Renata choking out for breath. There was no escape in the firing line of those terrorists or watch Renata die.

Hard choice, "Let her go!" Amara begged, dropping on her knees with her arms in the air. Vik squeezed her fists with disdain before repeating the same. She spits a mix of blood and saliva on the ground in a fit of defiance. Jinhai sighed as he too went down on his knees, ignoring his bruises and his bleeding nose.

The mutant-hybrid leader released Renata from the grip of her tail and dropped her to the ground as a duo of thugs grabbed Renata by the arms. The rest rushed forward, securing the unconscious cadets.

"You cannot stop the evolution and the gift from the gods," Monika stressed.

Newt limped until he stood aside her, smiling with sick joy at the sight of Amara and her friends in the corner with a squad of five extremists guarding them. The cadets watched as the rest of the terrorists carried their friends away.

Newt continued to grin teasingly at Amara, who stared back disgust and anger as she was cuffed with restraints. Monika whispered something into Newt's ear before who nodding in respond.

"Get away from her!" Vik warned only to beheld back with a punch to the stomach.

"Amara, we meet again at last," Newt spoke, placing a handgun on her forehead and toying around. "I'm not going to shoot you if I have to or if they tell me to."

"But I would if you dare hurt my friends," Amara snarled. "Remember this, Jake's coming for you and he'll kick your arse for all this."

"What you know them for a week? Two weeks?" Newt scoffed. "But we'll take good care of them. Oh, and as for Jake, we got a little surprise for him." The goofy grin on face soon faded into a scowl. "Herman and the boss back there are having some trouble doing what they were told. I'm the boss now and, one way or another, you're going to convince them for me, at least in a not so friendly way."

Newt turned back to the extremist and barked an order in Mandarin to take the cadets away. Amara thrashed against the grip of the terrorist with defiance. One foe raised his gun and butted her in the head. Everything went black.


	8. The Device

**Chapter 8. The Device**

"Get away from her!" the enraged Vik yelled while she struggled helplessly and saw the dup drag away an unconscious Amara. As Monika and Newt watched with sadistic grins on their face.

"Don't you dare touch her, you monsters!" Jinhai threatened emptily.

Both thrashed hard but to no avail. Their arms became cuffed uptight. Vik felt a cut in her lips and a small streak of blood leaked from it. Jinhai's cheek ached from pressure and his sweat and blood mixed on his forehead.

"Oh and by the way," Newt grinned. "Namani and I will be having some fun together."

"You wouldn't dare," Jinhai sassed back with disgust. "Don't even try."

"You basterd! Don't you dare take her! You basterds!" Vik screamed helplessly as the cultists dragged her friend away. Soon enough, the other remaining comrades were lead away too, one by one.

"Uh, by the way, quick question, umm... what do we do with those rangers again?" Newt asked curiously. "I usually forget what we're doing again."

Monika sighed and rubbed between her eyes, realizing that their ally was having difficulties formulating a strategy for their device and their bio-weapon to succeed carefully. But Newt himself was clearly and easily distracted in his grudge against Namani and Herman.

"Never question your purpose, Newton," Monika grumbled as her inpatient got the better of herself. "Because chances are you may not be careful about the answer. As for these humans, we'll deal with them later soon enough."

"Okay, what's the problem again?" Newt questioned again blankly. "I'm just here to work on a plan to end the whole freaking world right now. Right?"

Monika stared down at him hard, enough to make the man shiver and tense up a bit. "Chasing down these young mortals and making yourself obvious does reflect poorly on you, Mr. Newton. We need results." Before walking away leaving Newt standing there in the corridor.

"I'm still in control, right?" He asked one last time with a smug yet nervous smile on his face, however, no more answers came.

Herman pushed roughly forward across the ship's hallway with a small detail of guards along with Liwen. He couldn't believe he was co-operating for these terrorist monsters. Even worse, he only did it just to prevent them from killing the rangers or any more innocent lives. Threatening to take their heads was bad enough. He was worried if Newt himself was drifting too far and too deep with the Kaiju brain again or worse.

Herman and Liwen shared a worried and burrowed look as they walked towards the cargo bay. Once they stepped through the entrance corridor to see a gigantic piece of machinery in the cargo bay of the ship, a dozen of terrorists stood guard by the machine in the centre, neither on patrolling on the catwalk or balconies of the hanger bay and a few other men and women dragging a few boxes from a row of crates label Shao's industries.

The PPDC scientist and the CEO stared at the machine with awe and shock, just seeing how the device was used as the breach.

"So, this is from Shao Industries?" Herman asked. "This came from your company, right?"

Passing by were crates with her company logo emblazoned and seeing them defiling such hidden technology; Her technology.

"What is this?" She asked.

"That's our investment, boss." Newt stammered with a flank of three extremists next to him as he made his entrance behind them. "Maybe I did make several generous donations to the cause, many sell some stuff and I kind of share some of your ideas to some of your clients." Referring to the Cult. Both Herman and Liwen turned to face him.

"What did you say? My investment!" gobsmacked, Liwen lured for Newt's neck. "I'll kill you for this." The guards grabbed both of her arms, holding her back and down as the CEO struggled against their grip. The guards then pushed the two to their knees.

"Oh please boss, since they tell me that you and Herman aren't going to comply that easy," Newt smirked with a hollowing tone.

"What is this?" Herman demanded. "What is this big disgrace of invention?"

"It was my idea and Liwen's at first," Newt answered. "Remember, you and I made a brilliant idea of creating an energy saving power generator but then you duped the whole thing in the skip over mega walking drones."

"Wait a minute, I would never exploit that development," Liwen snapped. "I cancel that prototype for a reason. But I never saw how you actually went behind my back."

"When you declared to go robotic, boss," Newt chuckled, raising both hands.

A massive device in an arch form; massive cylinder with rings connected around the bottom and the body. Amour plating surrounded the structure in each corner. Another hatch contained a data core inside each.

A makeshift Jaeger next to a forklift with cloaked pilot inside shifting and pushing a secondary generator on top.

"Do you have any idea how long it takes to make this thing?" Newt continued. "Plus I designed this matrix system myself. Man, I love a good pop culture reference."

"Newt... you don't have to do this. This is not Newt I have drifted with," Herman denied. "The real Newt I knew would have no idea what kind of monstrosity you're about to unleash. Newt, this is not what I would do!"

"Well it's not too late to end this if you still can'" Liwen spoke.

"Well it's not too late to end this if you still can, Newt. Don't you realise that not just my own name and reputation but also innocent lives are at stake because of you?" Liwen ranted. "You can't force me in replicating my tech to be used for this madness. I should've kill you right here when I had the chance. You're just like them. You're nothing but a madman."

"Haha, why thank you, boss. I might even take that as a compliment," Newt rolled his eyes with a chortle. "But the thing is, just because I work with extremists doesn't automatically make me an extremist myself. But this is just the best part of ending the world. Opening up a dimension and letting all the Kaiju run rampant! It sure is fun explaining about Kaiju biology alone, ironically. I know I already had seen one p close. Adapting to all technology as a part of evolution. We learn to use that to our advantage."

"You better be joking, that's impossible," Herman denied. "You can't open a breach with this thing. That's something can't be done."

"Oh I'm not joking, because today we're welcoming the apocalypse," Newt said, much to the disbelief of Herman and the disgusted Liwen. "Really, you still don't believe me? Oh boys!"

As if on command, a few more armed cult extremists entered the scene from around the corner behind a stack of crates, dragging with them three mimsy bodies. Upon closer observation, they were recognised: Amara, Vik and Jinhai out. Slowly but surely, the three rangers then gained consciousness as they were dumped to the ground by their captors. Herman's heart sank at the sight of his friends in such despair. Bruises cover nearly half of Amara's face, a bleeding cut still dripped from Vik's forehead and Jinhai's left eye was forced shut by a black and blue wound.

"Right on time. Now listen here, Herman, if you want Newt so badly, would you sacrifice him for these mortal kids? Or vice versa?" A deep and hollow voice came from Newton's mouth. The three captives were shovelled on the ground, down to their knees. Two troops had their assault rifles aimed right behind their heads.

Much to the horror of Liwen and Herman who both watched helplessly as one cultist handed Newt a handgun. The madman than raised the gun right in front of Amara's face in front of everyone else.

"The other two gasped and quaked in fright as Amara huddled against her friends. Her body wracking with sobs and tears on her cheeks. Jinhai shielded the two girls, hopelessly attempting to raise up, only to be frozen at gunpoint.

"NO!" Herman and Liwen begged in unison.

"Herman, please don't make me do something both of us will regret," Newt exclaimed. "As much as I like to gloat, I will shoot them all

"NO!" Amara defied as she buried her face deep into Vik's chest. He wrapped her tightly around her in protection, even Jinhai. He tried to stand up but the thugs hit him down in the chest.

"I'll shot them all if you don't work on that generator," His finger on the trigger began to twitch "I am going happy trigger now. Need I count to ten?"

"Newt, she only a child," Herman pleaded.

"No don't!" Liwen begged. "You can't."

"Then is your answer yes or no?" Newt mocked.

"Just stop and listen to me, please! I beg of you, don't shoot!" with hurt in his voice, Herman rose to his feet with both of his hands rising up. "Don't do this, listen to reason!"

Newt smiled without care or remorse as he lowered his gun and turned it right at Herman, his own partner.

"I'm still your friend, right?" Herman pleaded.

Newt stared through Herman for a while, glancing at the distressed Liwen and the frightened trio behind him.

"No, I've your attention, Mr. Herman, we're going to open the breach together, you and me," Newt hissed. "The rookies here are with us to ensure you and Miss Shao do what you are told and don't get into any trouble."

"But how? Why us two being part of this anarchy scheme? Explain yourself!" Herman demanded.

"Well then, that's a long story, my old friend," Newt teased. "Too long enough to get in the way of our plan."

"You're literally playing with god here, with powers you can't control! It's complete utter madness!"

"For ten years, I've wanted to play god," Newt retorted with a twisted look in his eyes. "You know damn well enough, let's get to work."

"You..." he turned the gun to Liwen. "You know, boss, I know I hate it when you tell me what to do and now you're going to listen to me," Liwen eyes widened further with surprise as she watched Newt grab hold of Amara and at the same time, the terrorist minions grabbed the other cadets by their arms, holding them at gunpoint. Newt then shovelled a gun right at the sobbing girl's head while the other two lashed and struggled.

"If you don't, I'll put a bullet in your number one fan right here'" Newt threatened, tugging his grip on Amara.

"You wouldn't dare," Liwen hissed. "Don't hurt her. Goddam you all you precursors and you! I can help you please stop her."

"We can work with that?" Herman blurted.

"Don't give it to them!" Amara begged with the protest in her tone as a guard stood close, aiming his rifle beside her.

Newt smiled frantically. "See, Herman, that isn't that hard," as he smirked before he stroking Amara's ponytail and she shrived with disgust as the maniacal Newt placed his face upon her hair getting a long sniff of her scent. His eyes glazed with lust for the girl's modesty and his hands slide across her hips to her butt. Amara flinched and cringed at her body touched by Newt and choked out in terrified moans.

"I wonder what her flesh would taste like," He muttered. "I want to feel her arse."

Vik's face was twisted with cringe and disgust as she swore that madman said such a thing. Jinhai was sickened to the stomach to see Newt pressing against their friend behind and worse sniffing her in front of them and feeling up her rear end. He released Amara to the ground, she crawled to the safety of her two friends wrapping her arms around the two cadets.

"We're going for the breach in the heart of the Pacific," Newt said, pointing at a nearby generator. "We would need that brilliant mathematic brain of yours to make the precise calculations for a possible opening for the breach. I set up that plan and now you're going to check it right or the kids here die. This breach generator can charge up to 40 million watts plus some Kaiju modification and you know it's hard to swap a piece of flesh inside." A simulation present on the console showed the generator in the heart of the ocean and its arch with four lasers projectors, shooting a beam of light into the ocean and creating an incinerating glowing portal. "We'll be dropping the device into the ocean. The device would generate an automatic particle laser beam into the ocean opening up a cosmic portal size up to 100 km long."

"Once the portal is open, the worlds' first artificial breach," the Emissary added. "We'll be coming and bring an end the old world and a beginning to a new order forever. You mortal humans can't stop us, and you Herman, you'll never find Newt ever again."

"I know you're there, Newt," Herman still defied. "I'll find you, one way or another."

"You used my data cores as the heart of the kaiju?" Liwen hissed. "Just like you programmed my drones to go rogue? You're planning an actual invasion for the Kaiju?"

Herman swallowed with dread as the insane scientist turned to Liwen. "Boss, we are going to need your little IT touch for the extra features. Also making sure the generator's 100 percent ready for development."

"Liwen, listen to me if we don't do what we're told. They'll kill them right now," Herman stated this obvious warning. "They're both running on thin ice in a split-second; neither both their lives or anyone else's are hanging in the balance."

With the time that dangerously indefinite, the two made up their choice.

"Tell me what to do," Liwen sighed with defeat in her voice for now but deep inside of her she vow to continue fighting to her last breath.

Newt grinned and then turned to the three young scouts, holding on to each other glancing at him with terrified ease. "Where are the others?" Amara asked.

"You may want to join them later, my dear," Newt replied cryptically. "We've got work to do."

**Ship's cargo bay platform**

A guard opened the cargo container and turned on his torch, revealing the chained prisoners inside: Suresh, Meilin, Tahima, Ilya, Ryoichi and Renata. All had their mouths taped shut and their legs and hands wrapped tight in chains.

Tears had already run dry from their eyes, frightened and their uniforms were reeked of foul-scented sweat.

The guard closes the door sealing the door ignoring the muttered cries of terror. The guard stood next to the catwalk to glanced at the port of Hong Kong and the city.

The Priestess glanced at the city with disdain as her lieutenant approached her from behind. "All preparations are set. The bio-weapon shall be deploying soon. You may know one of our followers had betrayal us. We already destroyed the lab as a precaution."

"We must go if the PPDC wants to find us and ruined everything we accomplish for the gods," Monika said gravely.

"Thank my friend," She replied. "Now unleash the weapon at once."

An old looking lorry with a small tank upon it, filled with water nostrils parked next to a busy horde of marching people. A terrorist in civilian clothes and a gas mask stood by in the docks, tapping impatiently on the wheel. He then glanced at the tablet with a message. {Mission is Green} before walking out of the lorry, pulling out the detonator and pressing the button.

Pacing back and forth, his faceless companion waited for the partner to hurry up so they could escape the incoming chaos that was about to occur fast.

The people walking on the streets didn't pay much attention to see the thick blue vapour spilling into the intersection. The mist swept across the masses walking aimlessly, people quickly inhaled from the mist and panic was quickly ignited.

The crowds were running, shouting and holding onto their loved ones as they rushed aimlessly through the unnatural fog. Cars horned and stopped in the midst of the chaos while others desperately entered the nearest building for the street shop for cover.

A Chinese man dropped to his knees screaming in agony; mouths coughed up a mixture of red and blue blood and the skin started to change dramatically into scales, veins of blue and claws. His faces twisted into a mixture of hybrid of human and kaiju features then came spikes rose from the back.

The man rose on his feet and arms before letting it's first breath of life along with endless infected civilians across the major intersection screeching for human flesh.

It happened so fast, hordes of infected scrambled across the streets, chasing survivors, prowling through cars like a tide-wave and biting more people. More infected were joining the ranks of the horde and crushing the local law enforcement efforts to establish Quarantine and defensive perimeter. The half of the city just dissented into chaos.

It was an outbreak.

 


	9. New Developments

**Chapter 9: New Developments**

* * *

**Pacific National News**

**"PPDC officials confirmed the extremist terrorist group of Kaiju cultists responsible for staging attacks against the PPDC."**  a reporter stated on a live TV behind a desk. At a lounge, Nate sat on a sofa, drinking a beer as he glanced at the TV watching the news. In the War Room, Hansen stared at the holo-screens with recordings of the attack in deep through, his hand holding his chin and he glanced at the screen with the identities of the kidnapped cadets. His eyes turned to the another holo-screen revealing Amara in her cadet uniform.

**"The terrorist Group know as the "Cult" or "Heaven's Wraith," inspired by the religious beliefs of the Kaiju, the cult claims they were the chosen by the Kaiju as their servants to carry out the atrocities against the PPDC and believes in the evolution to be part Kaiju."**

The TV switched from on channel to another to shows a pair of masked extremists holding up a banner Kaiju skull with a cross in its mouth. In a fit of outrage and a cry of anger, a frustrated Nate threw the beer bottle at the holo-screen shattering the bottle into pieces.

**"This terrorist group successfully carried out three attacks on PPDC shatter domes stationed in Seoul, Los Angeles and Moyulan. With a degree of coordination from an unknown source, these terrorists have inflicted serious damage and causalities."**

News Footage showed the dozen of fires around a PPDC base. Jules found Jake back in the barracks sitting beside a crate holding a stuffed bunny next to the bunks. Jules placed a hand on Jake's shoulder while he choked a sob as he silently mourning for Amara and the rangers.

**"The Pan Pacific Defence Corps and the world were now in shock. The death toll is unknown and much worse than the thousands die in the rogue drone attacks around the Pacific Rim."**

Newt and the Priestess were in a whole other room with a Kaiju brain container, sitting down and happily drifting with headsets on. Newt let a gasp of pleasure as a spark of blue electrify currents floating in his temple.

**"PPDC confirmed that the terrorists have managed to forge malicious clearance codes and acquire assault weaponry. No one knows how the terrorists would gain access to military grade small arms."**

Amara sat in a corner next to Vik and Jinhai along with the rest in their new prison inside a shipping container. The eight rangers were chained together cold, starved and frightened of their uncertain fate. Amara curled against Vik for warmth as they both held hands. Sweat drenched over her shivering body.

**"However, we received more information that the terrorists took a group of cadets and a PPDC scientist from the Mouylan shatter dome. The cadets kidnapped then recognized on the video the terrorists post on social media. In responding to the terrorist threats."**

Cultists stood in perfect rows of five with every 10 extremists, they all gathering in the outside for the prays to the Anterverse and their gods. They all shouted and chanted slogans and prays with the Priestess and her lieutenant Monika. A banner was hanged around a shipping container. A lousy simile formed on both of the Cult leaders.

Herman looked nervously at Liwen, working on a terminal hooked to the machine as he continues to write an equation on the holo-screen with mathematics and coding equations mixed with notes. He rapidly jotted down notes and codes on a paper sheet on a makeshift desk. A guard was watching him. He could see a room over a catwalk glowing blue. Herman and Liwen both eyed at each other again with grimly stares.

**"The PPDC immediately issued a full crackdown order on Kaiju Cults across the coastal cities in the Pacific rim and detain cult members as potential terrorist suspects. Law enforcement has been informed and is currently collaborating with PPDC. According to the PPDC officials, they will reassemble their security measures plus personal and investigating how if there were any more potential security breach would occur. However, armed forces were on stand by in case of civil unarrest currently on Defcom 3. We will be waiting for more information. This is the Pan Pacific News network."**

* * *

 

Amara shrived, hugging her chest as Vik wrapped her arms around her singing a soft tone of Russian. She laid flat on Vik's lap while Vik slowly cradled her, calming her terrified mind to rest. Jinhai placed his arm on her sleeping form. The rest wrapped their legs together, rocking back and forth. Chains wrapped around each of their legs as Suresh twitched as he tried to ignore Vik's singing.

"Vik! Will, you cut that out for once? Stop singing that crap," Suresh from his corner rose from his feet ignoring the chains on his feet "It's not helping, and it's certainly not gonna help get us out of here."

"I don't care!" Vik said, agitated. "Doesn't concern you but her," The others woke up to see both Suresh and Vic arguing.

"Well, the singing isn't helping me stay calm," Suresh blurted. "I don't know how long we could last with these people. I can't even last a minute in here." Anxiety was mixed in his wallowing voice.

"Please calm down," Renata plead.

"No way! I am not calming down! Not calm!" Suresh broke down. "I'm going crazy in here just like all these monster terrorists and god knows where we are!"

"Shut up, or I'll rip that other arm and shove it down that annoying mouth of yours!" Vik threatened, pointing at Suresh.

"Why don't you make me, Vik?" Suresh snapped back. "Come here and kick my ass! Viktoriya!"

"Stop it, both of you!" Renata stepped in between. "Fighting each other won't get us out of this problem."

"Shut up, Renata!"

"Suresh!" Ilya objected, rising onto his feet. "Back off Vik!"

"Calm me down isn't helping! I want to go home guys!" cried Suresh wiped tears off his eyes "I wouldn't last a minute in this stinking hellhole. I am going to die here!"Panic mixed in his sobs

"We are not going to die." Shouted out Amara rose from the ground pointing the finger at Suresh then the others. "We are not going to die here slowly. We have to fight together."

"How we suck here?" Protested Suresh. "If you have noticed they are going to kills us then cut our heads off."

Yelling at me isn't gonna help me! I just want to go home guys!" Suresh kept wiping away sour tears.

"We're not going to die," Amara rose from the ground. "Not if we take our chance and fight back together."

"How we suck here?" Suresh continued to sulk. "If you've not noticed, they wanna cut our heads off."

"And that's exactly what that evil bitch and her band of mindless pricks want," Amara wedged between Vik and Suresh. "Even worse, they may even want us to turn on each other. But first, they're focusing on this machine of theirs, some kind bio-weapon or something. The last thing they're going to do is kill us all, here in this room."

"So how exactly are we going to get out of here again?" Renata asked. "At least with that psychopathic Newt out there."

"Newt has been brainwashed by the precursors!" Amara stated the obvious. "Herman thought he had a way to bring him back. I think he has no idea Newt's part of this. But regardless, we may be stuck here, but we aren't giving up without a fight."

Just as she finished, the container doors burst open, and the young rangers scrambled back to the corners, jumped back as an extremist walked in and pointed at Amara. "You come with us," the man demanded as five more gun-wielding cultists stood behind, not too far.

Vik stood in front of the gunman, and she shielded Amara behind her back. "NO! You are not taking her or anyone else here to Newt! You have to kill me to get her or I'll kill you first," She threatened.

"Me too!" Jinhai stepped in. "You'll regret even putting a hand on any of us," The restrose on their feet as they stood side by side.

"The Priestess wants a word," the extremist calmly replied, cocking his pistol. "Now."

"You heard the man, kids," the voice of Newt called out as he casually strolled into the area from the dark, stepping beside the terrorists. He smiled frantically and his right nostril bleeding, he was drifting again. "My new boss just wants a little chit chat with you lot, then we can have fun."

Narrow eyes aimed at Amara who swallowed a gulp of dread as she wrapped her arms around Vik's back peeking over her side. Vik and Jinhai stood their ground defiantly at the insane scientist.

* * *

 

**Shatterdome**

Jake sighed heavily as he limped his way to the command room along with Jules and Nate beside him. Hansen was waiting for them in the centre, and the three expected a new lead on the terrorists.

"This better be it, if we can catch those guys and thanks for the talk, Marshal," Jake recalled his late conversation with the former ranger. "So what have we got so far?"

"Good news and bad news," Herman stammered. "Which one of you want to hear first?"

"Either," Nate shrugged.

"Alright, but both could be a bit ugly or hopeful," Hansen said. "The guy found dead back at Hong Kong has connections to the terrorist organization. Just a simple hacker with nothing else. But this dumbarse had no idea what kind of nutcases he was working for."

A holo-screen projected with the image of a Chinese man in his mid-20s with the name Kwong su-lee in the caption next. The body of the hacker laid dead on the floor in his own blood.

"After he sent us this," Hansen informed, as he glanced at another holo-screen with files of shipping manifests, a religious manifest plus a classified documents of PPDC.

"There got to be something that can tell us the whereabouts of those cult guys and our friends," Jake stroked his chin. "The manifest must be connected to a ship or airline or something."

"The shipping manifest been analyzed by CIA and Interpol" Hensen stated. "But they told us that the manifest's serial codes been forge from the black market. The rest are still on the way."

"That's the bad news, right?" Nate said, unsure and uncertain. "This manifest must be some sort of diversion, and what if they want us to run in circles? "

"I doubt that, Nate," the skeptical Jake relied on. "But running in circles with Amara out there? Too wide to switch a fork in the haystack."

"Or this is a bigger agenda than all of us," Jules added. "He means something about some bio-weapon to create some sort of evolution.

"Maybe but those guys are dead serious about running us off. I am just trying to figure out how the hell they are three steps ahead of us," Nate pointed out. "That we don't know that but whatever shit they're making up. They just trying to gas people into hysteria. They want what they get, they get what they want."

"Sir!" A tech member interrupted with a raised hand. "We have it, you need to see this."

"What just happened?" Hensen demanded. "Did my contracts replied with critical ease?"

The technician tapped on the console and activated the holo-screen, showcasing a living nightmare; human kaiju hybrids running rampant across the streets of Hong Kong. The rest of the PPDC staff including the Rangers had their mouths dropped and reeled with shock as they witnessed the horror before them. A police blockage was overrun by the infected as they slashed at the officers head-on.

"Oh my god," Jules shuddered.

"What the hell?" Nate and Jake exclaimed.

"Jesus fucking Christ," Hersan cursed, putting his hands over his head. "It a slaughter fest down there."

"It is their plan all along, the cult going to inflect the entire Pacific Rim," Jules realized. "They are trying to thin us out."

A news copter flew overhead of the Hong Kong city, watching many mutants chasing civilians. Mutants bit at their victims and spreading the contagious virus. Buildings to cars were already up in flames as looters raided open stores, worsening the chaotic situation within minutes. Local government buildings were quickly barricaded by the police force to serve as safe zones and makeshift bunkers.

PPDC APCs to IFVs filled with PPDC strike infantrymen drove across the streets, and the PPDC set up choke points and barricades around the infected district, hoping to evacuate as many surviving civilians as they can as possible. The Chinese government were sending military troops on their way to Hong Kong. From PPDC strike troopers to HKPD SWAT teams were firing on the horde of infected desperately to hold back the tide. A few checkpoints were overwhelmed by the infected. Footage and disturbing videos of the outbreak hit the internet like wildfire. Several cults learnt of the attack rejoiced with celebration.

Screams of innocent people were heard from miles, the smell of thick blood and smoke from the raging fires thickened the air. More and more reports came across the city of the out-of-control outbreak of the bio-attack, casualties rising and PPDC enforcements, still holding the line, start to fade with futility.

"I want to know how these Kaiju basterds figure out how to weaponized a Kaiju bio-weapon like this," Hersan swore, pointing at the screen. "Once we find them! They are going to burn for what they have done."

"It is an outbreak," Jules stated the obvious

"We're going to find our friends, and take down this accursed cult to the ground," Jake preached, tightening his fists with the fire burning in his eyes. "And we will kill Newt."

* * *

 

**Unknown Location**

**Cargo Ship**

"How could this happen?" Herman muttered to himself under his breath, head down at his work table. "How I could I know this? what was Newt doing, so idiotically?"

Seeking for an answer, he approached a few guardsmen, ignoring Liwen's pleads to stop.

"Excess me sir, pardon me," he called out to the guard. "Do you know where we're going?"

The masked man turned and stared without a word, but Herman noticed something odd with his eyes; his pupils were changing to a familiar glowing blue.

"Get back to work!" the guard suddenly snapped, causing the scientist to jump back with tense shoulders.

Herman spent a few spare minutes thinking about Newt and wondering how could Newt drag him into the bottom of this horrific nightmare with people as insane and delusional as these terrorists. If he could find another way to drift with him and recall the previous CAT to MRI scans showing signs of psychopathic tendencies in Newt's behaviour plus high-pressure brain nerves. The source of the blame was the Precursors who took his friend's mind away, and he promised to Newt he'll save his soul.

Meanwhile, Liwen paused in her work in the computer terminal as she slipped a screwdriver into her pocket with anyone else looking.

She looked back cautiously at the guards while she worked on the console. Then all of a sudden she saw Newt walking on the catwalk causally smiling but behind was a squad of five armed extremists carrying a seemingly unconscious Amara by both of her arms.

"What are you doing?" Liwen shuddered.

"NEWT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Herman yelled as soon as he caught sight too.

"Oh calm down you two, she'll fine," Newt scoffed, not even with eye contact. "The hotheads of the cult wants a word with Namani. Now you better get back to work Herman unless you want further trouble."

The Priestess stood outside at the edge of the ship, savouring the air of the Pacific in the night, watching the calm ocean, and her genetic enhancements sensed the vessels sailing to its destination.

The extremist pushed a dreary Amara down to the ground on her knees and hands down with Newt standing close beside her. Goosebumps crawled quickly up to her skin, and she couldn't even move a hint of muscle. She ripped away from her friends and dragged up on the ship to face the monstrous terrorist leader.

"Hello, Amara Namani," the Priestess greeted before pacing around the young cadet who flinched away. "A good name too, I like it, like the wind of the hurricane in Japanese."

"What do you want?" Amara asked with a tremble to her speech, uncertain of her fate.

"I want you to join us," the Priestess replied, crouching down and putting a finger under Amara's delicate chin.


	10. Rita

**Chapter 10: Rita.**

"Join...You?"  
  
Confused, Amara slowly raised her head and stared wide-eyed and dead straight into the dominant woman's piercing eyes, wondering why would she want her to be part of this sickening cult. Rita stood back up and paced around the girl before levelling her staff above the girls' chin and putting a face twisted with defiance.  
  
"Go to hell!" Amara objected only for Rita to snicker and brush off the insult aside as if it meant nothing.  
  
"Yes, you're a very brave girl with so much potential. Very defiant, I like it." Rita complimented. "You're going to have a bright future under the rightful gods themselves."  
  
"What do you really want?" Amara snarled as her fists curled up tight. "You kidnapped us just to be part of your sick plan?"  
  
"Give in to the true gods and they'll show you the true path to evolution," Rita offered.  
  
"You're insane!" Amara blurted. "Have you-" The terrorist leader swing her hand, hitting Amara right hard in the face. The younger woman refused to flinch from the hit. Her cheeks turned a light red as she slowly raised again, looking anguished at Rita who smirked first then her lips form into a sneer.  
  
"You must repent, don't you see?" the Priestess asked. "This world is misguided by greed, misstep and power; the Gods told me that this has come close to the breaking point."  
  
"You're talking nonsense," Amara denied. "Have you forgot what the monsters have done? They've destroyed our homes and killed people! Innocent people! Friends and family! Even those I knew."  
  
The Priestess shrugged off with annoyance. "We all have our sacrifices, the Gods offer evolution in return as they shall cleanse our world from vice and sin, and promise us a Utopian land of the free."  
  
"And the way to do that is by sending monsters at our doorstep?!" Amara failed to fathom and comprehend. "This is all insane."  
  
"But the Kaiju themselves offer us a gift to change, the evolution of becoming them with the gods."  
  
"They're deceivers!" Amara protested. "These aliens are in your head. They're playing god with you and using you like puppets. They got what they wanted then they'll kill you once outlived your purpose."  
  
"This is just only the true beginning of the end. Just like how the world dies tonight. The PPDC will fail and the Anterverse will claim what rightfully theirs," the slightly elder woman retorted, grabbing the young woman on the collar of her shredded uniform.  
  
"I'll show you true reality and the salvation of the Kaiju," the Priestess hissed with as her eyes changed to a glowing blue and green. An open growl exposed unnaturally sharp teeth, breathing raggedy with blood-lust eager to rip the girl's throat off. "I'll show you true evolution." Sniffing her scent and her hair sent a shiver up to Amara trying close her eyes, turning away in disgust.  
  
Grabbing her cheeks up close, squeezing her fresh. "With you, I can do such great things, I'll even give you deepest pleasures." The Priestess extended her tongue, nearly tasting her victim.  
  
Newt smirked to himself watching the disturbing sight. But something neither his self-conscious was scratching his surface, he shook his head with annoyance as he could feeling Herman's voice pleading distantly in his head in the drift. With his throat dry, he needed a drink then deal with either the hostages or Herman himself. A stream of blood slowly pouring from his nose, annoying Newt before wiping the bleeding red stream off.  
  
The voice of a pleading Herman was persistent.

 

 

* * *

**Shatterdome**

"There got to be something. We are missing something connecting to who." Muttered Jake placing around in the war room. "I am not waiting around."

"The kids are in thin ice here Jake. Same thing I ain't waiting any longer." Said Nate impatiently. Herc was busy talking to the UN council in another room while the Rangers operated in the war room.

"What if this whole thing about brings back the Kaiju?" Said Nate. "Think, if Newt has something to do with all of it minus the drone attacks and the mega kaiju. He told someone or someone recruit him. Bigger than the precursors."

"They are trying to stall us until the precursors open up another breach." Suggested Jules.

Despite this default situation, Jake and Nate even Jules never took Newt as some psychopath war criminal and a terrorist about now.

"CIA, on the other hand, had nothing connect him to the cults. Since he was corrupted by the Precursors." Said Jules." The CIA had found something else in the files, our hacker sends us before he dies, is a classified document from the PPDC base on a cover-up."

" I thought the CIA spooks are on the dam case." Said Jake "Must be cross-reference out people in the K-science, these spooks are just wasting time.

"There is a declassified file was uncovered." Said Jules " Suppose the file should be destroyed under orders from your father but he held on to it."

"My dad had something to do with this. I doubt that?" Said Jake crossing his arms.

"The more we dig up the sooner we find the kids." Said Nate. "I don't want to be here any longer than ever."

"Same here, I tag along if things don't end well." Said Jules cracking her knuckles. "I want Amara and the rest of the Rangers back. Then we deal with Newt."

"I am going to kill Newt." Swore Jake.

Jules opened up a file on the massive holo-platform, revealing a digital file opens to reveal a document filled with block strips of black plus a face of a young woman in a white coat plus the black hair but with the terms deceased in the bottom of the section. She looks normal and stable but what happen to her."

"PPDC K-science officer Rita Repulse." Said the J tech "Something about her, Rita was a well-known professor at the University of San Andres. Expert in human biology, neuroscience and brain trauma."

Jules continued her research with Jake and Nate listening "According to the records, Rita recruited into the K-science division. Did a lot of researching Kaiju antimony plus on the bonus side she met your father."

"Great my dead dad is dating with a ghost." Said Jake crossing his arms. "He better had something to do with this or her."

"She did publish several articles about several crucial Kaiju biological structure and their intelligence as part of her research." Said Jules reading the report." During the war, Rita tried to convince your father and the PPDC high command about a dangerous experiment to explore the nervous system of a kaiju by using transmit microwave signals so Rita wants to study their brain waves by drifting with a damaged kaiju brain. ."

"The high command didn't agree with this whole prototype experiment and then what happened to her? Said Nate "Something is not right with the story.

"To do what exactly? If my dad was involved in some cover up, he neither tried to stop or he couldn't. Dam." Jake muttered looking at the holo reports. "Then what happens? Asked Jake grimly "Please tell me she is alive."

" After Marshal Pentecost reject her proposal saying it was a bad idea. Rita was pissed off then she did the unthinkable until it happens." Said Jules turning away from the reports.

"Just like Newt and Herman drifted with that brain thing." Said, Jake, as he remembers the darkest days of the war when Herman and Newt both help close the breach once with another way once and for all.

"What got out so bad?" Asked Nate with a tone of uncertain.

"Because Rita over-drift with it after she smuggled the barely intact brain." Said Jules grimly continuing the disturbing facts. "They found her in the Drift lab and the specimen brain connected to the drift . She was completely insane the doctors say. The Marshall ordered the brain specimen to be destroyed."

**Flashback**

**5 years before the end of the Kaiju War.**

**Mental Hospital**

**California**

"Please tell me she was better than she looks." Demanded Stacker to a doctor as they walked into the hallway of the hospital leading to the doors labelling lvl 3 for an intensive condition.

"I never saw so much brain nerve damage and god knows what else." Said the doctor grimly. "She must overload herself in the drift."

"God I told her not to do it and dam it, she never listens." Cursed Stacker as he took another deep breath. "She was the best in the K-science. How could she do this to me and herself." He muttered to himself.

The two-step into another hallway and turn to face a door with the tag named Rita Repulse.

"I want to warn you-"

Raising a hand cutting the doctor off know what is the outcome of his associate condition. "I know, its alright; except for the worst to come." Said Stacker calmly as he open the doors followed by two guards.

He found Rita in a strict jacket in her cell and she was completely a mess to look. Stacker felt his heart sank from seeing her like this, he kept a stem look on his face in a relaxed manner. She was murmuring to herself placing around her cell. Her hair in tangles, sweat pouring down her skin and she hasn't washed in days.

The Marshall signed heavily withholding his both arms in front. "Rita." Stacker simply said in a calm and orderly fashion tone.

The insane woman turned facing her former boss , her own eyes red with tears , terror and insanity.

"They can hear us! Help me." She whimpered in fear. "They...They are in my head." Stacker opened his mouth to speak then Rita's insanity snapped to the surface of her inner darkness. Insane laughter flow from her mouth causing Stacker to step back. The two nurses slowly approached her with caution.

"Oh, Oh, it is beautiful." Rita blurted out "I see them, how marvellous those things are. The Kaiju so so beautiful." Before she erupted into laughter, her bloodshot eyes stared directly and she let out a cry of awe. "I see them in my head." Walking towards the upset Marshall, but two guards were able to restrain the frantic woman.

"They are coming, they are are coming" grinned Rita "They will consume this world and your luck is about to run out!" She screamed with the lacing of insanity.

Out of disgust, Slacker turned around leaving the room away from a screaming Rita, as he walked through the hallway. Stacker felt the chill up his spine from the disturbing fact Rita told.

There was a bigger agenda in play within the Kaiju and Stacker didn't know what else is disturbing between the Kaiju.

Instead, Stacker kept walking through the hallway as he thought about the facts hard.

* * *

**Flashback ended.**

"Geez this is nuts, my dad knew her well. Hurt him to see her like this." Said Jake studying at the holo-photo. "He knew what was on the other side and he ended it." Jake admitted as his family's death surface back.

"I am sorry Jake. I had no idea," Apologized Nate. " She was in some psych ward for the rest of the war."

" Yeah, but is she?" Said Jake reach out to another file "One day she vanished in plain sight like a ghost. No one knows how to find her for 10 years."

" We better find another way or another lead because Amara and the others wouldn't have long." Said Jules with worry in her face. "We going to bring them home."

* * *

"Don't you see, the PPDC is using you just like they use me." taunted Rita pinned the girl to the ground with a foot on Amara's chest. Amara groaned as the weight of the foot pressed down.

"They cast me aside like garbage." She spattered out , Amara grinned her teeth as she heard the term before.

"I was in the mental hospital for years until I escape. Wandering in the streets and I lost who I was." Said Rita. "Then the voices came. The Precursors , they told me their vision of a perfect utopia of the world. The Kaiju as their saviours"

"You mean world domination ruled by Kaiju?" Finished Amara tasting blood on her lips.

"I attended the cults, they show me the godhood of the Kaiju. I told them the truth about my vision. They rejoice knowing the Kaiju will return." The terrorist paused "I want to end the world."

"The Precursors show me a way forward. Look where it got me and soon my vision becomes my reality." Continued Rita. Amara listens with disgust.

"I united those who would become a piece of the kaiju, their fresh mended into essences of humanity. Evolution." Said Rita with her hands raised looking at a grinning Newt.

"Newt is our chosen one. Chosen by the Precursors. " Said Rita presenting Newt. " He was the emissary the gods deliver to our spoke with the Precursors and he told the tale of how he drifts with the gods to us." Kneeling down on one foot as she leaned forward close at Amara. Stroking the checks of the girl who cringed with fear.

" With him, we can make this world a grand utopia. We make our beliefs our reality" Grinning with her feral teeth. "But, we will deal with Jake Pentecost soon. You will bring him to us. Then we make him suffer for his defiance."

Amara recoiled with horror and confusion formed on her face with question buzzing around her mind. Why the hell would they want Jack?

"If you could be that convincing." Said the Priestess with an evil grin on her face. "My love. When I found you in the drift, I found you."

"Yeah, you did Rita. Together we will end the world for them." Said Newt as he came closer to Rita with Amara watching.

Rita took Newt's hand. The cult leader and the traitor scientist: Rita and Newt lean forward and shared a kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Preparations**

Herman swallowed his pride and fear, glancing over his shoulder, just in case anyone came up to him before breathing down his own neck. He and Liwen observed and studied the rotating gyroscope having the screen from a projector tagged with calculation inputs and pixel data.  
  
Liwen herself, meanwhile, was busy overlooking the generator inside the device as she was working on the portable tablet, as well as the power console within with a stream of colourful wires laid upon the ground and connected to a plasma canister in the centre of the machine.  
  
Over five guards stood close by in the catwalk, monitoring their work and their fingers tingling around the triggers of their rifles, should their prisoner attempt to escape.  
  
Herman was torn between concern over the safety of the young cadets and his calculations for the opening of the breach. He couldn't stop his own mind on Newt because he couldn't escape the thought that this hypocrite Kaiju friend would snap and become this monster.  
  
Sickened to see Newton bonding with this Priestess and how corrupted he was since he drifted with that disgusting Kaiju brain, allowing Newt to become connected through the Precursor hive mind like a vessel of destruction. Plus, he saw his former colleague's eyes flicker a malicious glow of blue as if was a metaphysical creature within him, he took it as a sign of 'changes'.  
  
Meanwhile, in a small empty bunk room, Amara sat against a wall by herself, arms tied behind her back and knees just reaching her chin. The young woman let a breathless sniff as she shut her eyes, hoping this nightmare would soon end. All of her friends were still down there, under the mercy of the cult.  
  
The other prisoners, in the meantime, were trapped in a shipping container. Jinhai wrapped his arms protectively around a weeping Vik.  
  
Amara couldn't stop thinking about the rest of her friends and what fates they may suffer; still at the mercy of the terrorists.  
  
These disgusting Kaiju hippies believed they could bring back the monsters and use them for god know what. During their captivity, Newt admitted to her his plans to have "fun" with her first and then the others, one by one; Amara knew he would go for Renata first, Meilin and then Vik. Amara snapped at him, swearing she would kill him if he ever dare lay a finger on any of them.  
  
But a fit of burning anger glowing in her own heart and she vowed to get her friends out of this ship or die trying. She wouldn't let Newt put his hands on any of her comrades, her family.  
  
A twist of piercing anger emitted in her bloodshot eyes and a sole tear poured down on her checks. She has reminded the pocket knife well hidden in her shoe and thanks to Herman, there would be a fighting chance.  
  
Suddenly, the door cocked opened, the sound of metallic clanging was enough to make Amara recoil and her skin tense.  
  
One of the zealots and her personal gunmen stepped in through the hatch doors and they strolled into other cargo bay. Herman was leaning against a table for support, as he yawned, stretched his arms and rustled his stringy hair. Upon his workplace was a graphic displayed along with a few sheets of paper and even a cup of coffee barely touched.  
  
"Good morning, you degenerates!" Herman rubbed his eyes. "May I help you?"  
  
Liwen watched as the terrorists stood guard, close behind the control panel, preparing to work while she smuggled another screwdriver from the table deep into her sleeve.  
  
Scoffs formed on the faces of the insurgents from the disrespecting attitude of Herman himself.  
  
"Progress, Dr. Herman?" the priestess stormed in, growling restlessly. "I fully expect deployment on schedule as plan."  
  
"You serious? What are you trying to do? Pull me into doing a little misadventure?" Herman snickered. "Because of you people, I haven't any proper sleep."  
  
"I want results, not excesses." Monika retorted, not taking the Doctor's sense of sarcasm and humour lightly.  
  
"Alright, alright, I just need to recheck the calibration from the data I suspect to be inaccurate, no?" Herman said. "All's right on time but I need a little extra time to triple check. But I'm no computer hacker."  
  
"Extra time?"  
  
"My calculations believe to be a 45 percent chance of success and the 55 percent chance of failure if the timing-" Annoyed and fed up of the PPDC scientist and his bickering.  
  
The irritated Zealot raised a fist and swung a punch right into Herman's face. Liwen cringed at the sight, all the while smuggling something into the machine. Herman fell hard to the floor on his backside. Blood poured out of his nose and he tasted it with his tongue.  
  
"What did you do that for?" Herman snapped. "I was going to explain-" He was cut short as an insurgent struck against Herman' stomach with a rifle. The doctor let out a gurgling groan, clutching his stomach while Liwen watched helplessly from her corner.  
  
"The Priestess demands results?" the terrorist counter-argued.  
  
Herman flinched away, still covering his stomaching "Sorry, the machine may be ready soon enough, but you expect me to believe this device will work under water?"  
  
"It better be ready," Monika lunged forward, grabbing the collar shirt and pulling him close. "For your sake." One of the lackeys whipped out a pistol and aimed it behind Herman's head. Ignoring the pain in his stomach and the sweating pouring down his forehead, Herman swallowed a big gulp of fear before trembling to replay.  
  
"Correct terms, ma'am, is yes," Herman answered through shaking teeth with full compliance.  
  
"What do you think of your friend, Dr. Herman?" Rita asked as she walked beside the insane scientist in the hallway of the ship.  
  
Newt chuckled lightly as he faced the Priestess, eyes flickered with the familiar neon blue. "Herman is nothing but a filthy little playboy. He means nothing to me, my dear sexy lady."

* * *

 

**Shatterdome**

"We're doing whatever we can, and we're well aware of the situation happening in the Pacific Rim," Herc announced before the on-screen delegates of the United Nations. With tight fists, stiff lips and a loud dramatic tone, it was clear his frustration and decreasing patience was getting the better hand of him. He had spent hours on end trying to find anything that could help the PPDC locate the terrorists' hideout and the hostages. However, recapturing Dr. Gweiler was a top priority.  
  
"You have seen to do a slow job in finding those nutters." Growled Herc pointing a finger "Those kids are out there and god knows what these Kaiju Hippies are up to."  
  
"The United Nations authorized everything in their power and resource-"  
  
"I don't want promises, I want leads and we are dealing with a pack of Kaiju nutters think they want to play god." Herc cut off a female Canadian delegate with a spit. "All of you know that, but also, I still don't understand why they'd want to kidnap a bunch of ragtag recruits for god knows what ploy they might address. Those young people are our responsibility."

"We know and we appreciate everything you have done for everything." Said the US delegate with absolute reassure.

"We are trying to find leads on the whereabouts of this Cult. As you know the UN summit is held at Sydney for a major conference Marshall." Said a British Delegate.

"In other words Marshal, the summit will proceed as scheduled, we expect you not to rest until you are sure that this Cult will not interference with UN agenda with aggressive negotiations on your watch. " Warned a British Delegate. "But my county will help as much as they can."

"Look gentlemen I know the circumstances are in a thin thread but those kids are still out there right now, they are running out of time and I will be dammed if I bring them back in bodybags. But I care about bringing them back home period." Said Herc "That all."

"Tell us more about Dr Gweiler and his influence with Prescours." Asked a French delegate.

Jake let out a frustrated sign, he and everyone else in the shatter dome was desperate to find Amara and the rest of the cadets. Jake promised himself that he will kill Newt for this and the humiliation of watching Amara taken away from while Newt laughing at it.

"This better be it mate or else we are going to find Amara in our own way." Said Jake to Nate and Jules next to him. "

" I know-" said Nate but his sentence was cut off when a pixel screen with term update pop on the holo displayer showing a raid conducted by PPDC troops on a suspect terrorist cell in Korea.

"They got a few suspects plus the cult head." Reported a tech at her console " According to contacts from MI6 intelligence confirmed a suspected cell running supplies and munitions for the cult. Local PD and PPDC troops defused terrorist activity in South Korea. Sending coordinates."

"About time," grumbled Jake as he hurried out of the war room "At least someone is going to die or die trying to talk."

"I am going there, better hope we are not too late. Right behind you brother. We are so going to kill every last one of them." Said Nate along with Jules.

Amara and the cadets are their responsibility, Jake swore it will be hell to pay at Newt for what he had down. Fire burning in his eyes as he walked through the hallway with his fist clenched tight.

* * *

**South Korea**

The PPDC finished a swift raid on a suspected terrorist cell in Seoul arcoss the shipping district. The cell would've inflicted a number of heavy causalities on a targeted civilian centre if not for a single MI6 agent who was following a lead on a Kaiju cult head with connections to the priestess only discover a smuggled stockpile of weapons and heavy artillery to prepare for an assault on a PPDC outpost and a civilian recruitment building.

Police force managed to seal off the area in the district and allow the joint special force teams storm the shipping complex in full force supported by PPDC strike troopers . It didn't take long for the PPDC simply to destroy the Kaiju cultists by showing them what happens when you "fuck" with the PPDC.

After half an hour of intensive fighting, the cell was destroying leaving only a handful of cultist prisoners plus the cult head.

The VTOL touch down on the empty parklot where a dozen PPDC humvees and trucks scattered around a rusty looking warehouse near the docks. PPDC troopers placing and guarding around the perimeter.

Nate, Jack and Jules in civilian clothing (expect for bulletproof vests) emerged out of the VTOL then walking through the warehouse. The place was almost like a war zone; bulletcases on the ground , a row of dead cultists laid on ground with a pair of troopers standing guard.

"Ranger Pentecost, You ask for the detained prisoner, right this way." Said a guard pointing to the building.

"We ran into heavy resistance, over 20 cultists and fighters - we managed secure a stash of weapons and contraband." Reported the PPDC strike officer.

Nate glanced on his right to see a pair of ambulance with four paramedics treating a few PPDC troopers for injuries. One PPDC trooper was sitting inside the ambulance with a bandage on his head.

Jules glanced on her left to see a group of troopers guarding a stash of weapon crates behind a metal wall plus a few containers before going the pair going inside. Inside the building was three cultists in civilian wear plus the tattoos and their zealot in robes cuffed on their knees with a pair of PPDC strike officers as guards.

"Bring this asshole so we can talk business. The asshole in the red suit" Growled Nate pointing at the prisoners

He and his two companions staring at the zealot in a small office on the second floor.

"You are going to tell me everything about Rita Repluse AKA the Priestess or else we will hand you over to the CIA , then put you in some dark place that you will never scream your way out." Demanded Nate pointing a finger.

"Start talking man where is she?" Demanded Jake placing around. "Why are the cadets?"

"You think the you can stop the gods from crawling their way out of the breach you are wrong." Said the Zealot with a Chinese accent. Angered,Jake threw a fist, hitting him in the face.

"I said where are the cadets? And where is she?" Inpatient, Jake grabbed the zealot by the robes.

The zealot snorted and scoffed "This is only the beginning of the end Jake Pentecost. You can not stop her, she is beyond human you can never imagine."

"SHUT UP! Tell me where she is ? I don't care , hell I am not afraid of her." Snarled Jake but the zealot smiled in respond "You should be afraid even the PPDC."

"The only thing I regret is your people managed to stop us there are more of us ready to die for the cause." Snarled back the zealot with defiance. Jake threw a fist again, hitting the zealot right in the face.

"You are fill with the most hideous crap you ever come up of with. Hey, I should say that to her face." Argued Jake back tighten his grip. Throwing the zealot back in the chair, instead crumbled into the ground.

Jules wrapped her arm around the zealot's neck in a chokehold. " You think doing all of this would bring back the Kaiju with prays."scoffed Jules " Didn't think this through, where are the god dam priestess you son of a bitch?"

"Tell me dam it!"

"Never, you cannot stop the evolution of our kind."

"One last time!" Shouted Jake pull out a gun from behind. Enraged, "I will god dam kill you! Where is Amara Namaai ?"

"Jake!" Cried out both Nate and Jules in shock at the sight of Jake pulling out a clock 17 handgun unexpected.

"Put the gun down

The zealot just gave a wicked grinned before hearing a crack from the jaw. Jake and Nate saw foam coming out of the Cult's head's mouth as he smiled.

"DEATH TO THE PACIFIC DEFENCE CORP!" Roared the zealot in his last defining breath. He slowly limped heavily , sliding limp from Jule's grip

"NO ! NO! NO!" Screamed Jake shaking his now dead suspect.

"NO! He is our god chance!" Screamed Jake quicker rose from his feet "GOD DAM IT!" the ranger screamed at the corpse of the suspect. "You stupid fuck!" He screamed, he stomped on the corpse.

"FUCK!" Roared Nate kicking the chair from the floor. Jules place her hand over her own forehead. But the three failed to notice the zealot eyes flicked open revealing blue eyes.

* * *

**Unnamed Cargo Ship**

**Pacific Ocean**

"I will not ask again Dr Herman. Will it be ready." Snarled Monika gripped Herman's collar tiger. Then she was interrupted as the machine hummed a tone as blue electricity came energized.

Everyone watch as the generator came to life with a spark of blue. The energy reading on the generator screen levels increasing and stabilizing. The rods entrench in the halo ring flickered to life. Liwen stood there watching her experiment came to life. "Herman noticed a flaw in the system so I had to fix it." She stated to the Zealot head as she step forward.

"It is not his fault. It was mine." She finished the last thing she need is to defeat Herman

"Well then ,you and your friend made progress." Said the zealot head before glancing at Herman . "I will inform the Priestess about this." Her scowl lips flashing a simile. "Let us bring the gods to to the Pacific. We will deal with you later."

A lone guard patrolling around the shipping container, then he hear repeated thumps inside the container. The terrorist aimed his assault rifle before opening the container doors without thinking.

Cadets flinched as they covered their eyes while the door was opening. "Who is making that racketing?" Demanded the gunman as he walked into the container.

"I said who is making that racketing !" Shouted the gunman waving his rifle around the cell.

The cadets remained silent as they lend against the container looking down on the ground with hands behind their backs as the gunman stood in middle. Vik stood up ignoring the chains around her legs. before spitting on the floor the gunman raised his rifle in the air.

Jinhia and Ilya both nodded to each other, the boys thrust their legs , tripping the gunman's legs , knocking him to the ground before Vik, Meilin and Renata threw kicks to the face before the guard was unconscious

"Get the keys !" Shouted Suresh.

The cadets scrambled for the Keys on the gunman's belt and Suresh was the first to grabbed them before franticly twisting the key on the chains. Suresh's hands tumbling as the cadet struggled to free himself then past the key to the rest of the cadets.

Chains were unlock as the cadets scrambled free from the restraints.

"Once we get out of here." Said Vik throwing off the chains around her leg before throwing another kick to the down gunman. "I am going to find Amara."

"We going to get her back Vik." Said Jinhia cracking his fist eager for payback. "We going to kick their asses."

Down below the ship, a prisoner was chained against the wall, coated in shadows as a man lead forward as light reveals the legend that helps end the Kaiju war. His face covered with bruises , nose dripping with blood and a swollen eye. 

Raliegh Becket. 

 


End file.
